My Blond Angel
by Hiro-Urahara
Summary: Gaara has lived a dull life ever since he moved from his old school. But once a blond angel comes into his life, will it be as boring as it was before? GaaNaru, onesided SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a new GaaNaru fan fiction! -Everyone one cheers- I have been wanting to write a romantic and humorous story between these two but I always end up writing them really angtsy. (sad face) but I will write this and the other story I am writing at the same time. So for head up I am warning you that there could be possible slow updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Warning: ok this is rated M but it will progress into one.**

**(…) his inner feelings. Doesn't express them in his thoughts.**

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

'I am currently sitting here gazing out the window of my repetitive high school class, wondering why I had to transfer here from my old school Suna. It was so much better living over there, not having to worry about idiots and other things like I do here. Its been 5 years since I had transferred here, and ever since I came to this school named leaf, I've been dreading these passing days. I wonder why our current principal's grandfather decided to name this school leaf. Must've been drunk like his granddaughter. Che' wouldn't surprise me in the least..'

'I glance at my sensei and see him explaining something about mathematical problems, with a porn in his hand. Why would teacher have a porn in his hands is beyond me. It just goes to show you that he's a pervert. How he ever got a degree in teaching.. I will never know.'

'I glimpse at the rest of the class, studying their actions. I see these two annoying girls, one with bright bubble gum hair and the other with a very light blondish looking color. They seemed to be trying to get the boy with a funny hair cut to go out with them. His hair looks likes a ducks ass. Really. How can someone walk around with the same like-ness of a ducks ass roaming the hall? I just don't get it.'

'I watch three other students lounging around and eating chips. No strike that, two. One of them seemed to be sleeping upright with his face resting on his hand. I heard that he was somewhat lazy or something but I don't really care. One of them were going on about his dog and how he wished he could bring him to school. The other chubby character was eating the chips while listening to the rambling idiot.'

'The rest of the class consists of quiet type of people like myself really. Not much of a rowdy group I guess. They keep to themselves mostly. Especially the two Hyuga cousins. They hardly ever speak to one another. And what's up the other guy who's always wearing shades? Even though he's inside… (shrugs)'

'Damn I wish I was back home with my brother and sister, not having to deal with all this. They made the right decision of not coming here like me. This place is so dull. Wow, now I'm sounding repetitive.'

'I return my gazing back to the window and I sat here admiring the scene. I must've have been lost in my thoughts for awhile because once I brought my attention back to the class…'

'That's when I noticed the angel who stood at the front of the class with a small placid smile. There, on top of the angels head, blond fell carelessly down on one side covering one of those eyes. Oh how could anyone miss those gorgeous ocean colored eyes. Those deep blue oceans sent a wave of emotions throughout my entire being. But on those cheeks, laid three identical dark lines.'

'Heh looks like whiskers to me, like a fox's. (cute)'

'I stared intently at the blond realizing that I had never felt this way about anyone until now. It's an unsettling feeling really.'

'I was mesmerized by this angels appearance completely, especially when the school uniform hugged the petite figure so snuggly. (nice curves)'

'Kakashi-sensei made some gestures to the class and it seemed he motioned for the blond angel to sit in the empty seat beside me. I inwardly gasped when the being beside me relaxed in the chair and shifted comfortably. The entire class stared at the angel beside me and I caught a glimpse the imprudent Uchiha's longing gaze.'

'That sent a wave of jealously throughout my body. No way was the Uchiha going to convert yet another innocent victim by his hands. That two-timing playboy would go to either side of the field to get what he wanted. That alone would make anyone shudder. (whore)'

'Kakashi-sensei clapped his hands and began teaching the class once again. (like he cares?) Although I couldn't stop noticing the stares coming in my direction. It irked me completely.'

'I knew they were sent to the blond beside me but I never liked the pairs of eyes attention darted in my direction.'

'Maybe I should avoid the blond angel? Hmm… I should, I don't want someone else hating me too. Heh yea, I am pretty much quiet in school, but when someone pushes my buttons far enough I can explode. That's exactly how that mutt found out after he tried to get me to talk to him. His voice is so annoying, just like those two fan girls.'

'I sighed slightly and relaxed in my seat. I guess I got the undivided attention of the blond when those pools of blue meandered in my direction.'

'I could fell those eyes trailing up and down my body, making me shudder. Out of fear? Repulsion? No. curiosity? Maybe. So I take that chance and I meet those eyes with full force. What I wasn't expecting was to see a broad smile graced upon those lips directed towards me.'

'A smile? At me? No. Can't be.'

'I stare at the blond beauty, not hinting any sign of… well anything.. If I had to put it. Those crystal orbs traced my face and unexpectedly my lips! Whoa! Breach of personal space here!'

'I continue to stare but I put on a weary face, expressing my boredom.'

'I guess the blond is intrigued by my action, and leans especially close to my desk. The blond parted those plump lips slightly and I could fell the heat radiating from the wet cavern, momentarily pausing before asking a question.'

"So… what's your name?"

'I continue to stare blankly at the blond before me, debating on whether or not I should answer. I could notice his patience thinning and I grin slightly, knowing that he would become bored within a few more minutes.'

'But no. the blond angel stayed in that same position, waiting for response. Man are they crazy? So finally I sigh and I face the blond, almost brushing our lips together. I caught the blush that illuminated on those tan cheeks and smiled briefly. (how cute)'

"Gaara… the names Gaara…" 'I said trying to hide my emotions. (Damn this blond)'

'Instantly the blonds head perked and a high pitched squeak left those lips, gaining the Uchiha's attention once again. [sigh] he sent that famous glare at me. But what do I care? That's right! I don't. I rolled my eyes making his flinch with anger.

The blond leaned in closer really stepping into my boundaries. I wanted to push the angel back, but for some reason I couldn't. I took in the scent of a sweet honey smell and knew exactly from which it came.

Mhmm… smells nice. That's when I remembered that the blond never gave me a name. I turned my head so that I was facing the blond and glared.

"Name…" 'I tried to ask, but came out more like a demand.'

'Surprisingly, the angel giggled, while cupping their chin in the process.'

"Hn. The names… Uzamaki… Naruto Uzamaki!" 'he said with a childish grin.'

'I smiled at the new found information that was given to me. So I guess I'm gonna have to take back what said earlier. It seems this school year is going to rather… interesting of I have to say…'

(Author's POV)

He thought while relaxing once again into the seat. Naruto smiled and finally brought his attention toward the front of the class. That's when he noticed a pair of gazing eyes looking him up and down. 'Da hell?' Naruto thought when the Uchiha finally turned back around.

The blond kept sending pleading glances at the red head, who seemed to be ignoring him. But in actuality, he tried his hardest not to notice. Finally the bell had rung and signaled the end of the first period. Naruto gather his items and stuffed his things into his book bag trying to come up with something he could ask Gaara. Nothing came to mind and he silently watched the retreating back of the red head, and sighed.

That's when he felt a grip on his shoulders, that made him turn abruptly. It was the same guy that was staring at him earlier. The brunette held his hand out pointing to the schedule in his hands. Naruto reluctantly released his paper into the hands of the new found 'friend'?, and waited only a few moments before he was handed back his schedule. A smirk appeared on the ravens face and an arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hn.. It seems that you'll be indulging me in your company ne? since you have the same classes as I do." the raven said while putting on a cool smile. Naruto smiled gently, trying to get used to the raven. The blond studied the brunette's actions and deemed them to be harmless enough and followed closely behind him as he stared walking to the next class.

"So your names Naruto eh?" Sasuke said glancing over his shoulder. The blond nodded quickly and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, trying to distract himself from the handsome brunette.

"A-and c-can I ask what your name is? Naruto hesitantly stuttered, while turning another corner. The raven paused for a moment and continued walking after chuckling softly.

"_Sasuke _Uchiha." he said while putting emphasis on his first name. Naruto crooked his head to the side laughed wearily. 'So his name is Sasuke huh.' the blond thought as they were entering the next class.

Naruto handed his schedule to his next teacher and she quickly looked over it and told him to take a seat wherever he wanted. He noticed Sasuke waving to him to come over and sat beside him with a light plop. That's when he noticed the red hair not to far from him, with his head down. He wanted to go over to Gaara and say hi but Sasuke seemed to keep him tied down with numerous questions. The blond grew bored quickly and zoned out until the next bell rang. He decided to follow the raven throughout the rest of the day and realized not only did he have Sasuke in every class but the red head too. This seemed to interest the blond a little when he caught Gaara peeking a glance at him from the corner of his eye.

'I wonder if I should go say something.' the blond thought as the final bell rang. He gathered the rest of his supplies and headed over to the red heads desk. He sent a warm smile and giggled when a light blush appeared on those pale cheeks. Gaara tried to hide his blush but he just couldn't, not with the blond staring at him like that.

"So are you doing anything after school?" Gaara asked trying to think of something to distract the blond from gazing. Naruto smiled brightly and hooked their arms together.

"Actually, no I'm not." Naruto said cheerfully, while tugging Gaara's arm out the classroom. They made it the schools entrance and made it past the front gates before being stopped by none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. He folded his arms over his chest and sent an menacing glare at Gaara after giving Naruto a peaceful smile.

"Now Naruto wouldn't you mind accompanying me to the movies? My treat." the raven said through gritted teeth. Naruto only stared at the raven and tightened his grip on Gaara's arm. He looked at both boys and whimpered softly.

"Ah.. Sorry Sasuke. I'm actually going home with Gaara. So I'm going to have to pass. Ok?" the blond mumbled under his breath. He tried his hardest to not look up at Sasuke but couldn't help it when the silence continued. Hesitantly blue orbs met with coal and he shuddered when he saw a crooked smile and glare sent his way.

"Uh uh sorry Sasuke but we have to go!" Naruto yelled a he dragged Gaara away by the arm, almost making the red head trip in the process. Sasuke stood by the fence watching the two scamper away. A scowl slowly appearing on his lips and anyone who happened to pass by and spoke to him, got a huge dosage of curse words thrown their way. He waited till they were out of sight before he finally spoke.

"No my cute little kitsune. I _will make you mine in no time." the raven chuckled making students freeze in fear. _

"_Oh my god! Sasuke laughed! Everybody hide!" one of the underclassmen said as he screamed all the way home. All of the other students scattered and ran as they watched a cruel and twisted smirk form on Sasuke's lips. _

"_Yes, Naruto. You'll be mine." Sasuke said as he vanished inside his brothers car._

* * *

_**Eh heh heh… so how's it sounding so far? I want to make this a romance/humorous story and not another dark and angst one. If do seem to be heading in that direction please tell me before I continue writing because I have that kind of habit. Lol**_

_**Well R&R pleases. Till next time.**_

_**-Urahara** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello next chapter up and I wish you all will like it! **

* * *

They ended up in front of Naruto's house in no time and sadly the bond had to let go of the red head. He fidgeted with his keys and twirled a blond lock that happened to fall over his bright blue eyes. Gaara stared at the angel before him in awe. Completely dousing himself in the beauty and happiness that radiated from the blond. He made sure that a blush didn't appear on his face as he waved good bye to the innocent angel and started his trek home.

'Hah… even though my house is in the opposite direction… I still walked him home… How pathetic.' Gaara thought sadly. He walked with his head down and his hand wavering over his chest a bit, trying to sort out this new feeling engulfing his being. He became aware of his surroundings when he heard his name being called loudly. He glanced around quickly and realized that he had somehow ended up in his very own neighborhood. He looked at his watch briefly and came to find that he had been walking for more than two hours!

A blond came running in his direction and he slumped once the contact was made. He was pulled into a tight hug by his older sister Temari.

"Oh Gaara! Where have you been? I arrived earlier today and waited at your front door for the past four hours thinking what may have happened to you! You had me worried baby brother!" she continued to rant in his ear. "Don't you remember me telling you that was going to meet you today?" the blond questioned. And that's when I dawn on him. He had been so entranced by the blue eyed angel that he'd forgotten about his own sister! That was nearly driving him insane.

He glared at his sister and reluctantly she released the hold she hand on him and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry I forgot… it slipped my mind." Gaara muttered shoving his hands into his pickets and reaching for his keys. He opened the door and invited Temari to relax a bit and went into the kitchen for something to drink. He threw his book bag on the table and chugged the iced tea down quickly and entered the living room where he found his sister snooping around in his things. She looked through papers and notes trying to find anything she could get her hands on until a loud cough brought her attention away.

She blushed slightly and tried to play the innocent act. "You know searching my stuff isn't going to get you anywhere. You might as well ask me straight forward." he said in low growl. She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Gaara. It's just that you've been gone for so long and when I call you, you don't really tell me what going on with you. I'm just worried about you really. I didn't mean any harm really." she said sinking into the leather sofa. He sighed and sat beside his sister and glance toward hr direction before deciding on speaking up for once.

"Sister, you don't have to worry so much about me. I'm growing up so just get used to it. I've been on my own for awhile now. don't you think I can handle it already?" he said softly, trying to reassure his sister. She gasped when those words left his mouth and immediately she pounced onto her adorable little brother.

"Oh my Gaara! You have been growing up! You've never acted so openly toward anyone before! So that must mean that you have found someone to adore haven't you?!" she practically squealed. Gaara only sent her a deadly glare after prying her off. He quickly sat himself on the opposite sofa and folded his arms in annoyance.

"How long?" he said in a dark tone which sent shivers down Temari's spine.

"What?" she questioned her brother. Completely confused but the sudden shift in his voice.

"I said how long. How long are you staying for this time." he said once again in a eerie way. She smiled brightly and placed her hands behind her head, trying to play off the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Oh… About a month really." she said in an uncaring way shrugging her shoulders for added emphasis. Gaara who sat there completely stunned fell into a state of panic.

'This can't be happening! Whenever she visits she usually only stays for about a week the most! Why da hell is she staying for a damn month! Argh!' Gaara shouted in his head. 'She's going to drive me completely crazy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm doomed!' he mentally cried. But of course he didn't dare let his sister see that side of him, instead only a faint trace of grief shown in his eyes only which Temari would catch. He sulked his way up to his room and locked himself in there until dinner was ready. Then returned soon after he was finished.

He took a quick shower and got ready for bed wearing a black tank top and black silk boxers. **( A/N. My brother's prefer them over cotton and I wouldn't blame them really. They feel so good! -yes I know weird but w/e.)** He sat in complete darkness observing the shadows in his room. As each car passed outside, the lights would send traces of yellow into his room illuminating the black colored walls and paintings nicely. He really didn't mind the whole dark colors much, it just seemed to relax him better so he just stuck to it.

But once he let his mind settle down, bright flashes of yellow interrupted his thoughts, making him shudder with guilt. Why was this angel plaguing him so? Was this a sign? Who knows really. He just knew that it was something about Naruto that drove him into this weird person, craving this alluring fox. He sighed many times and shifted in his bed trying to fall asleep but found it hopeless when he glanced at the clock and it was already 3:42.

'Damn it! I already know that I'm an insomniac, but come on. I really need to get some sleep here!' he yelled at himself. He continued to toss and turn and suddenly he heard his alarm go off at 5:40 telling him that it was time to wake up. 'Damn another sleepless night yet again' Gaara sighed as he stepped into the bathroom that connected to his room.

* * *

He emerged from his hot shower and quickly got dressed for school making sure he applied enough eyeliner on to hide the dark circles under his eyes. He fixed his hair and checked himself over the mirror once again before running downstairs and grabbed an energy drink from the frig before leaving for school. He knew when he left the house that he was already 15 minutes behind schedule due to rechecking his features in the mirror every five minutes, he quickly walked down the hall knowing the bell was going to be ringing the next few seconds.

He slowed his pace a bit and regained his regular tempo and waltzed into class as soon as the bell had rung and made his way toward his seat, noticing the blonds head raise a bit once he entered the class room.

"Cutting it quite close ne, Gaara?" Kakashi said in a bored tone while reading his porn. He glared at the teacher and turned back making his way towards his seat.

He passed a Neji and Shikamaru who were talking in a hushed tone and finally reached his seat in the back of the class next to his angel. He could feel those eyes watching him ever since he entered the classroom and glanced at Naruto who was grinning brightly.

"I'm glad you made it on time Gaara. That was a rather close call there!" Naruto said a bit too loudly. A few heads turned in his direction and immediately pairs of eyes were on the two. Some where gazing and others where uncaring but either way Gaara hated the attention. Unless it was from the blond.

Naruto grew silent and receded into his chair and Gaara could see the blush appearing on those tanned cheeks. The class resumed and went without anymore interruptions until the bell rang for the next class. Making the students gather their things and quickly making their way. Gaara glanced at Naruto who was having trouble putting his books away and reached out to help him.

"Let me help you. You're gonna be late for the next class if you don't hurry." Gaara said extremely smoothly. **(Damn! Imagine Gaara speaking in a low and husky tone! That's how it would sound like! Yeah baby!) **Naruto immediately blushed when Gaara's fingers touched his briefly, reaching for the books and when he heard those words. He could just melt.

"Gaara? That was extremely seductive you know." Naruto deadpanned, causing Gaara to stop and immediately his breath hitched. His eyes met with Naruto's and in that instant he could feel all the blood rushing to his head.

Naruto cocked his head to she side and suddenly gasped. "Oh my god Gaara! Your nose is bleeding!" Naruto practically screamed, waving his hands around like an idiot. Kakashi heard the yell and quirked his brow at the scene.

"Oi, Naruto! Take Gaara to the nurses office will ya! I don't want blood dripping on my floor." Kakashi said in a bored manner. The red head immediately sent a glare towards the pervert but he seemed unfazed by it and returned his attention towards his book, flipping the page as if nothing really important was going on.

* * *

Naruto tried to navigate his way in school but found it difficult since it was his second day and all, and ultimately Gaara had to take the lead and they ended up in the nurses office quickly.

The nurse inspected Gaara's nose after he cleaned it and told him he should go home for the rest of the day and eat plenty of healthy foods. Gaara sighed and tried to reason with the nurse but she wouldn't take no for an answer. He sat in the bed in the office with Naruto by his side.

Gaara could immediately tell that Naruto was truly worried and sighed. "Naruto it's alright for you to go back to class." he said softly. Naruto only looked confused for a moment before he started protesting,

"No Gaara! I'm going to stay here beside you until schools out ok?" Naruto pleaded to the silent red head. His round cerulean eyes glimmered with tears as he unconsciously grabbed for Gaara's hand. This sent Gaara into a frenzy on the inside. This time he couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks and coughed lightly while glancing at his hand. Making Naruto gasp in embarrassment.

He reluctantly pulled away and relaxed in his seat, slouching a bit. Just then, the doors burst open with a panting brunette frantically searching the room and his eyes landed on Naruto and quickly pulled the blond into a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto! I heard you were in here and I wanted to make sure you were ok!" the petite man said while checking Naruto from head to toe and also feeling for his temperature.

"Ah! Dad stop it! Not in front of my friend please! I'm fine!" Naruto pouted in his fathers arms. Gaara quirked and eyebrow at this. The man seemed to be in his twenties and already has a son? 'Probably adopted. I see no resemblance.' Gaara thought to himself.

The blond freed himself from the tight grasp and sat back down beside Gaara once gain. "Dad. I was with Gaara and I'm sorry I skipped class to be here but I wasn't expecting you to be running from your classroom as soon you heard." Naruto said while smiling.

Before he was able to respond, another figure appeared inside of the room with his noise buried inside of his book. He glanced up and noticed the older male in the room and quickly put away the book in his back pocket.

"Ah.. I see you both made it to the nurses office in one piece, but I must say. Who is this exquisite delicacy right before my eyes." Kakashi said trying to pull off the cool and aloof act. The brunette looked at Kakashi as if he were retarded and returned his attention back towards the two students.

"So Naruto, I want you to go to class, ne? I'll meet you at home, ok. I'm sure Gaara has already called home." he said ever so sweetly. Naruto sank into his seat and a small frown appeared on his face.

"No dad, actually he did try calling his sister earlier but she couldn't answer her phone so he can't go home until school lets out." Naruto muttered sadly. Kakashi tuned into the conversation after the fine-ass brunette ignored him and found out that Naruto was his son.

'Hm… maybe I should ask Naruto later bout his father… Yeah… that could work' he thought. He watched the scene a bit more before he decided to leave since everyone seemed to brush him off anyway.

"Oh, really? Umm well, I could take him home when school gets out ok? Would you mind Gaara?" he said in a caring tone. Gaara only stared at the man before him thinking, 'what the heck, then that means I don't have to walk home.'

"Sure. But what is your name?" Gaara asked curiously watching the reaction from the stunning brunette.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for my manners! You can call me Iruka-sensei!" he said cheerfully. He had an equally dazzling smile as Naruto and Gaara could tell where he got it from. Especially all that charm.

"Now Naruto, I want you to go to class ok. I will talk to the administrators about taking Gaara home. I will meet you after school in my class room alright." Iruka said while pushing Naruto out of the nurses office. "And Gaara hope you feel better by the time school ends, ne?" Iruka waved as they left the class.

Gaara sat perplexed in his bed and chuckled lightly when he gazed out the window beside him. 'Iruka-sensei seems nice' he thought while tracing the window ceil slowly. Then it hit him. 'Sensei?! So he works here?' Gaara finally realized. He slumped in the bed and rubbed his temples. 'That could be a problem if he acts like a mother hen all the time.' he thought sadly. He returned his attention back to the relaxing scene outside and smiled. Yep, this was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

After Naruto said goodbye to his dad, it had already been time for 4th period and he gave his note to his teacher. He went to sit in his seat near the back when he noticed a note was resting on his table. He sat down and read the note slowly, wandering why someone would put it there.

'_Naruto, _

_During lunch meet me at the cafeteria. I will be waiting for you near the entrance. Don't worry about not knowing anyone, most of the people who will be with me are in our class anyways, ok. I need to speak with you about something important, so if you came, I would be extremely happy. _

_Sasuke __Uchiha.' _

Naruto folded the paper slowly and looked around the classroom for the raven and caught sight of the black hair peeking over the other heads. Sasuke smirked at the blond and returned his attention to the front of the class. He couldn't wait until he could get the blond at lunch. He would make the blond fall for him in an instant.

'Che, this might be too easy.' Sasuke thought as he looked over at his cousin who was busy doodling on his paper. He chuckled softly and glanced at the clock. 'Only and hour till lunch.'

-

Class seemed to drag on for the raven and once the bell rang, he quickly gathered his things and exited for the lunch room. Making sure that his cousin and friends were going to be there. Even though they follow him around everywhere. Hell, everyone adored him. He told them to reserve a table and patiently waited for the blond to show up and when he did, a smirk appeared on his lips once again.

"Hello Naruto. I've been waiting for you. Lets go inside. Shall we?" Sasuke said in a low husky voice. Naruto immediately tense and tried to laugh off his discomfort as he was being led to the table.

'Why did I agree to do this?' Naruto thought bitterly to himself when he was greeted by familiar faces. He recognized Sakura, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and Sai as they sent warm smiles in his direction.

"So blondie! Do ya actually have a dick?" Sai blurted out. Everyone sent him glares but he shrugged his shoulders. "It's just your way cuter than most of the girls in this school, I thought maybe you were." he said with a over exaggerated smile.

Naruto was completely taken back by that comment. He gasped and looked over at Sasuke who smacked his cousin over the head.

"Naruto just ignore Sai, he tends to speak his mind before actually thinking." Sasuke stated while ushering Naruto to sit between Sai and himself. "I just wanted to know if you wanna hang out with us instead of that emo prick, Gaara." he said, trying to change the subject.

Naruto bit hi lip, and looked around the table at the pair of eyes watching him. "I uh-, well actually Gaara isn't like that really. He very kind and gentle." Naruto said softly grasping his pants. Everyone scoffed at his comment and Naruto could feel the pressure already weighing down on his chest.

"Well, whatever Naruto. You're free to choose at anytime. And if he actually turns out to be like what I told you. Im not gonna say I told ya so." Sasuke said coldly sending a chill up his spine. Naruto sat rooted to his seat and eyed the table sadly. That's when he felt a hand suddenly groped his front and realized that Sai was feeling him up.

"Ah! What are you doing! You pervert!" Naruto cried at the top of his lungs and backhanded Sai across the face. **(Damn get it Naruto!)** Sasuke watched as Naruto ran out of the cafeteria, disappearing out of sight.

He immediately got up and pulled Sai up by his collar. "What the hell was that?" he hissed "Naruto is mine and I don't want you copping a feel on what's mine you got it?" he sneered at his cousin, pushing him back into his seat.

"What? I wanted to know if he was a guy or not. But actually he is. It's small but it's there." Sai said casually shrugging his shoulders. Everyone gasped at the words that were coming out of his mouth and they quickly looked at the raven who was becoming even more frustrated. "Besides I found a window of opportunity and took the chance. Like I said he's cute." he finished with a smile.

"Damn it Sai! Don't touch him you flaming fag." Sasuke roared. "He's mine!" he said while retreating, deciding he was going to find the blond.

"Look whose chasing after some tail huh. And you call me a fag." Sai said closing his eyes. "And another thing, once you do actually capture him, I know your going to eat-

_**BAM! **_Before Sai could even finish what he was going to say, he was punched directly in the face making him topple out of his chair. He landed on the floor with a thud and saw the look of malice in Sasuke's eye.

"I'M NOT A FAGOT!" Sasuke yelled over the defeated raven. "This is just a game and I intend on winning the prize. So don't get in my way!" he said with a huff and left the cafeteria in a hurry.

"Suit yourself…" Sai said as he rubbed the ache on his jaw. He watched the others who where at the table and sent them a questioning look. They were utterly shocked to say the least. And by what they just witnessed, Sasuke seemed a little too interested in the blond than he should have been making Neji sigh unhappily.

"Sai honey, I think you should stop aggravating Sasuke so much. You can clearly see how angry he gets." Sakura said helping the fallen raven up.

Lunch continued without Sasuke and the bell rang for the next class to start and everyone departed. Sasuke roamed the halls but couldn't find the blond anywhere. He grew frustrated and stopped searching once he heard the bell and went to the next class. He knew he'd see him there and grabbed his books from his locker.

'Just you wait Naruto, your in for a wild ride.' he thought when he noticed the blond walk into the class.

* * *

**AH! Next chapter completed! Whoo! This one was fun to write! More fun to write than the other stories really cuz there really serious most of the time and get to have my way with this one. Oh and someone asked why i center my story. hah. actually i dont know! i just prefer it that way. it never occured to me after i uploaded them. then again, i guess thats wierd, huh? idk... lol**

**So tell me what you guys think and drop some comments please!**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter is up! Whoo! I had the intension of posting this and my other chapter today and accomplished them both! So here you guys go! Hope you guys like!**

--------------------------------

Gaara heard the bell ring and smiled lightly when he realized he'd be able to see his blond again. He pulled back the covers and put on his shoes, and fixed his uniform. He searched around the room and couldn't find his backpack anywhere.

'Damn it, where da hell is it? I know I put it under the oh- there it is!' he said crawling underneath the bed.

Naruto pulled back the door and searched the bed and noticed that Gaara wasn't there. 'Now where did that red head go?' Naruto thought as he rounded the other side of the bed only to see a firm bottom sticking out from under the bed. Immediately he blushed and looked away trying to force his eyes on a different subject.

"Ahem. Gaara?" Naruto said aloud catching Gaara's attention.

_**THUD-**_ Went Gaara's head underneath the bed as he jumped. "Argh, damn it!" he said while rubbing the sore spot in his head. He got up and realized Naruto chuckling and burning bright red with laughter. He bit his lip and glared at the blond giggling. "It wasn't that funny Naruto" Gaara said in a stern voice.

The blond had stifled his laughter because he saw the scowl on Gaara's face. "Oh, I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't see you when I came in, so I just checked the other side and saw you underneath the bed and decided that I'd mess with you." Naruto said as he pouted his lips in apology.

Gaara continued to glare at the boy, until he fold his arms across his chest. "I wasn't scared. You just took me by surprise." Gaara announced biting his lip. He saw the pitiful look the blond was giving him and glared at the bed. "Fine. I forgive you. Just don't do it again." he told the blond making sure he avoided eye contact.

'God, that face. How could I ever say no to that.' Gaara thought as he watched Naruto cheer in happiness. 'Maybe he is the person I've been waiting for' he thought as he followed the blond out of the nurse's office and down the underclassmen halls. 'Why is he- oh yea, his dad is a teacher here.' Gaara thought as they rounded their way around a corner and stepped inside a freshman classroom.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Naruto screamed as he pounced onto the brunette who was filing some papers away in a drawer. "See! See! I brought Gaara! Come on lets go!" Naruto pleaded to the teacher who began picking up the papers that he fallen to the floor. Gaara took the opportunity to help gather some and gave them to the brunette.

"Ah thank you Gaara, and Naruto, hold on I was putting away these papers. Wait until I am finished before you attack me next time." Iruka said the ruffling the blonds hair. Naruto pouted but obliged as he sat in one of the chairs seated in front of the desk. Gaara then decided to follow the blonds lead and sat beside him affectively catching a few glimpses of the blond form the corner of his eye.

They sat their for another couple of minutes until the brunette had finally finished sorting the rest of the papers. "Ok you guys, we can go now." Iruka said as he was pulling off his tie. Naruto of course immediately jumped out of his seat and cheered in acceptance and followed closely behind his father. Gaara then placed himself behind the blond and they made their way down to the office so Iruka could check out. The teacher told them to wait a minute so he could talk with one of the administrators and sign out.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall beside the red head. "Arghhhh, he's gonna take forever! I know it!" Naruto whined loudly. He leaned against Gaara who became rigid from the contact. Naruto looked up at the red head with a confused expression plastered on his face. "What is it Gaara? You don't like bodily contact?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

'Oh god, if it was anyone else…. I would have immediately punched them . But since it's Naruto.. Its different' Gaara thought as Naruto started poking the red head. Gaara sent Naruto a quick glare for him to stop but Naruto stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms in a childish way.

"Feh. Fine." Naruto said. He leaned against the wall once again and started to hum lightly to himself, making Gaara think he was off in his own little world. Gaara glanced at the blond and took in the soothing presence from him and smirked.

'Yep, truly one of a kind. My angel.' Gaara thought closing his eyes and folding his arms. He heard Naruto mutter something to himself and listened intently wondering what was on the blonds mind.

"Ne, Gaara?" Naruto questioned turning to face the red head. Gaara opened his eyes and turned his head looking at the blond waiting for him to continue. "Well, would it be ok if you stayed over for tonight? I mean if you can is all… oh and besides Iruka is cooking tonight and I bet he'd love to serve his food to you because he's the best cook and all! Oh and I think you'd really-

Gaara zoned out after Naruto had continued to babble on and focused on those plump lips moving. He smirked and faced the blond and closed in the space that divided them. He leaned in closer to where their noses were just barely touching and utter a very husky.. "sure" Naruto instantly blushed when Gaara answered and completely clammed up, biting his lip. He glanced at the red head who leaned back on the wall, then turned his attention to his hands.

The door to the office opened and Iruka came strolling out with a couple of papers tucked under his arm. He looked over at Naruto who was extremely flushed and smiled lightly.

"Did I miss something?" Iruka questioned patting Naruto on the head. Naruto squeaked and shook his head furiously.

"N-No dad. I was just telling Gaara about your awesome cooking and I wanted to know if it was ok if he could come over instead of just dropping him off?" Naruto asked looking at his father sheepishly. Of course Iruka wasn't going to say no, so he nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair and they followed Iruka to the parking lot.

They got into the silver Infiniti, with Naruto in the back and Gaara beside him. Iruka sent Naruto a curious glance and Naruto stuck out his tongue in Iruka's rearview mirror making sure Gaara didn't notice. He only smiled and pulled out of the parking lot and began driving home.

"So Gaara. You should already know by now but were new into the neighborhood. How long have you been living here?" Iruka asked turning a corner. Gaara stared outside the window and mumbled a lousy "5 years". Naruto worriedly looked at Gaara but his action went unnoticed by the red head. He was to busy staring out the window to even care, arousing Iruka's curiosity.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet until they had pulled into the driveway and Naruto practically jumped out the door, causing Iruka to scold him. Gaara watched the scene play out and chuckled very because of Naruto's crazy antics. The house sat on a pretty decent amount of property, but what really got his attention was the beautiful roses and flower beds spread all around the house. It made the sky blue house light up amazingly. He saw the frog figurines around the walkway and scoffed thinking it was probably Naruto's idea. It was a beautiful house to say the least, and it was two stories high.

Iruka dismissed them and began working on dinner in the kitchen as Naruto and Gaara went upstairs. Naruto immediately began to strip his clothes and tossed them to the side along with his book bag.

'Whoa, what is Naruto doing?!' Gaara thought as Naruto beamed around the room clad in only his boxers. Gaara held his nose already feeling the blood rush to his head. He turned abruptly and choked down the image forever burned in his mind.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned as he pulled on his shirt, making him turn around. Naruto noticed the blush on Gaara's face and quirked a brow and then looked at himself and squeaked. "Oh! S-sorry Gaara! Hahaha I'm going to put something on!" Naruto said as he ran toward his drawers.

He pulled out a pair of slim jeans and a black tank top and ran into the bathroom.

'Oh… my… god…! Did he even realize or did he just forget I was in the room?!' Gaara thought holding his nose. 'Man, Naruto is so oblivious… he needs to watch out what he's doing or I just might jump him one of these days.' he thought shaking his head. He heard the door click and Naruto came out pulling his tank top down.

"Ah, sorry bout that Gaara." Naruto said struggling to make his shirt reach down far enough to cover his belly. "Yeah, this shirt isn't agreeing with me." he said scratching his head nervously. Gaara shrugged and sat on Naruto's bed, waiting for the blond to entertain him. Naruto smiled at the red head and pulled out the ps3 from under his bed making his shirt come up revealing his petite back. Gaara noticed how snuggly Naruto's jeans fit on his ass and bit his lip, trying to distract himself from the seductive pose before him. Naruto sat up and tossed him a wireless controller at him and smiled.

"You play right? I got this new game about ninja's and it awesome! We can choose different characters and battle each other using these cool techniques." Naruto said starting up the game. Gaara and Naruto played for about an hour before Iruka called them down for dinner making the blond groan.

They went downstairs and Gaara could already smell the aroma filling the air as they came into the dinning room. Iruka had cooked fried rice with miso soup and chicken caesar salad. There were pork chops and bread rolls off to the side. Gaara looked at Iruka incredulously and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, Naruto eats _a lot. _I mean _a lot._" he said shrugging slightly. Gaara looked at Naruto who was already busy pilling food on his plate not giving the red head a chance to pick up his plate. Gaara watched the blond began to scarf down all the food on his plate and had started eating seconds as where Gaara

had only finished eating his salad.

'Wow, how can sensei keep up with all the money for food. Oh wait. Naruto said earlier that today was Iruka's cooking day. So he must only cook on specific days.' he thought chewing on his bread roll. He noticed Naruto eating yet another bowl of rice and saw the pieces attached to his face. He smirked mischievously as he leaned closer to the blond. He brought his sticks to Naruto's face and before the blond could react, he plucked a rice from his face and popped it in his mouth.

Naruto stared at the red head, mouth agape, turning crimson and completely stopping his eating rampage. Gaara heard Iruka chuckling and smiled lightly as he continued eating. Naruto nervously laughed and sent Gaara a confused look. Gaara only smirked and ignored the uncomfortable behavior Naruto was experiencing.

Naruto brushed off the feeling in his chest as he began chugging his drink when he choked on it a bit making the red head bust out laughing. He glared at Gaara who held onto his stomach trying to stifle his snickers. He pouted and glared at Iruka who held his hands up, telling Naruto that he wasn't going to be in the middle. Gaara stopped, and as he patted Naruto on his back wiping the tears from his face.

"Wow, Naruto you eat a lot. I thought sensei was kidding but I see otherwise." Gaara said finishing the food on his plate. Naruto sighed and pushed his food aside and glanced at Iruka, who was leaving to put away the leftovers so Naruto could eat later if he was hungry.

Naruto pulled Gaara back upstairs where they resumed their game. Of course Naruto beat Gaara most of the time, seeing how he played the game non-stop, kicking the computer's ass even on insane mode. Gaara sighed and turned off the game and flipped the channel to watch some TV.

"Hey! I was kicking your ass here!" Naruto said crossing his arms dissatisfied. Gaara scoffed and unbuttoned his shirt exposing some of his chest, catching Naruto's attention. Naruto inhaled deeply and focused on the show playing. Gaara saw his apprehension and smirked as he laid down on the carpet. Exposing some of his abs to the blond. Naruto's face brightened up and got up to search through his dresser pulling out a white tank top.

"Here Gaara, I bet you feel uncomfortable instead of those school clothes." he said handing the red head the shirt. Gaara grabbed the garment form his hand and took off his own shirt in front of the blond making his face turn a darker shade of red. He pulled the tank top over his head and felt the fabric tight on his skin. He looked at Naruto showing him the smirk on his face.

Naruto saw how tight the shirt fit on Gaara and the blond could see all the muscles through the shirt. He turned his face and stared at the tv screen and glared at it. Gaara laid back and exhaled, putting his arms behind his head, so he could still see the show. Naruto glanced at the red head from the comer of his eye and gasped when he realized he could clearly see Gaara's nipples through his shirt. Gaara looked over at the blond confused but brushed it aside when he felt his phone vibrate.

He sat up and excused himself from the room and glared at number as he closed Naruto's door.

'_Hello… Temari.'_ Gaara said with a bored tone.

'_Gaara, where are you? You haven't come home yet. Are you out? Are you with someone?' _she asked, clearly curious as to where he would be.

He remained silent for a few moments before he answered, "_ I'm not coming home today. I'm at a friends house."_

Immediately as he said those words, Temari squealed over the phone. He cringed and glared at the wall in front of him. "_Oh Gaara! You gotta tell me who it is! I know its gotta be a cutie right! Are they a boy or girl! Come on you have to tell-"_

_Click-_ Gaara flipped his phone shut, cutting off Temari's rant. He sighed and opened the door to find Naruto sprawled out on the bed, lying on his stomach reading a book. He slowly crawled into the bed and settled beside the blond. Naruto turned his head slightly acknowledging his presence and continued reading. Gaara leaned over Naruto's shoulder and read a couple of the lines and smirked.

"I didn't think you'd read those kinds of books." Gaara confessed poking at the blonds side. Naruto scoffed not even attempting to even come up with a comeback. He flipped the page and read until Gaara pulled the book from his hands and gasped.

"Hey! I was reading that you know!" Naruto said as he reached for the book above Gaara's head. He held it a little higher than Naruto could reach making the blond groan. "Gaara! Come on give it back already!" Naruto yelled growing frustrated with Gaara's game. He scoffed and got on top of his lap and tried reaching for the book but still couldn't reach it. "Damn it Gaara!" Naruto yelled tackling the red head onto the bed, successfully pinning him down. He grabbed the book from Gaara's hand and smirked waving it in his face.

"Ha! I got it from-" Naruto stopped once he realized his position on Gaara. He gasped loudly and quickly got off the red head, dropping the book to the floor so he could cover his flushed face. "I-I didn't mean to- uh I shouldn't have- I'm sorry!" he said waving his hands frantically in front of his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Gaara laughed and ruffled the blonds hair. "It's ok, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Gaara said sitting up and running his hand through his hair. He chuckled lightly and sat on the floor beside the blond rubbing his back. Naruto smiled meekly at Gaara and leaned in the soothing massage.

"So, who called you earlier?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. Gaara sighed and moved to Naruto's shoulders massaging that spot tenderly. He heard a moan and laughed mentally. Naruto cocked his head to the side exposing his neck to Gaara and asked his question again.

"It was just my annoying sister." Gaara muttered.

"Oh. I hope I can meet her." Naruto said absent minded, completely enjoying the excellent massage Gaara was providing. He moaned and fell limp against Gaara's chest at looked up at the shocked teen. "Thank you for the massage. It felt really good. Hopefully I can give you one if you need it." Naruto said giving him his cutest smile. The red head scoffed and leaned against the bed and closed his eyes.

"Sure." Gaara muttered while Naruto got up and pulled out an extra pair of pajama's from his dresser. He handed them to Gaara and told him they were the only pair he had that were washed seeing that Gaara glared at the frogs scattered over the material.

"I'm not wearing this ridiculous thing Naruto." Gaara said throwing the clothes on the bed like a child. Naruto sighed and rummaged through his drawers and pulled out some boxers and another tank top. (This time he made sure it was black.) Gaara approved and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto laughed and put the pajamas back and waited until Gaara finished.

They had went to bed after they had finished their homework and Naruto of course insisted that Gaara should sleep with him. ( Get your minds out of the gutter you guys! Naughty, naughty!) The night went well, until Gaara awoke with the blond unconsciously latched onto his back. He cursed his fortune and didn't get a wink of sleep after that.

--------------------

Naruto awoke with a face full of pale skin, and screamed in surprise. "Oh sorry Gaara! Didn't mean to cling to you!" Naruto said jumping to his feet, scurrying around getting his clothes for school. Gaara lazily got out of bed and laughed leaving his room, and went down stairs to find Iruka drinking coffee at the table.

"Oh good morning Gaara. I washed your uniform last night when Naruto told me you would need it. Its in the dryer if you need it." Iruka said, pointing to the door near the patio. Gaara found his clothes and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you sensei." Gaara said as he went to change in the bathroom down stairs. He brushed his hair and found a unused toothbrush still unopened and brushed his teeth. He came out and pointed to the toothbrush in his hands and Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, its fine Gaara don't bother. Might as well keep it there. I have a feeling that you'd be over again." Iruka said laughing at the blushing teenager. "Gaara, tell Naruto to hurry because we have to leave for school in 10 minutes because I have a teacher meeting this morning ok?" Iruka said putting his mug in the sink.

Gaara nodded and told Naruto who had just finished getting ready and they ate cereal before they left.

------------------

Iruka drove them to school and waved to them as they headed for their lockers. Naruto leaned against the locker next to Gaara's and watched as the red head switched his books silently. He yawned and twirled a stand of his hair, keeping his mind occupied.

Naruto and Gaara walked to their first period class, knowing that the bell wouldn't be ringing for another 20 minutes and once they entered the room, they realized that they were not alone. Sasuke, Sai, and Neji sat on there desks quietly having their own conversation. Naruto and Gaara made their way toward the back where their seats were and sat down, glancing at one another.

Sasuke of course noticed the blond come in and then sneered when he realized who came in with him. He had told Sai and Neji about his plan of inviting the blond over today, knowing that he couldn't refuse. He knew the blond would have to say yes and smirked at the idea forming in his mind.

The time went by pretty quick and then the bell rang for classes to begin. Both Gaara and Naruto listened to Kakashi's lesson with boredom and sighed when he assigned homework. Once he released the class for individual work, he called Naruto up front.

"Hey Naruto, could you tell me who that brunette was that in the nurses office yesterday?" Kakashi said making sure only Naruto could hear. Naruto smiled and nodded quickly.

"Oh sensei, that's my dad Iruka! I know you'll like him! He's so nice." Naruto said with an adorable grin. Kakashi laughed and opened his orange little book.

"Thank you Naruto. Let him know that I would like to get to know him better." Kakashi said with a wink and waved Naruto to his seat.

"Yeah, no prob sensei!" Naruto said as he walked back toward his seat but was stopped when Sasuke presented him a note. He handed it to him and gave him a seductive smirk. Naruto threw Sasuke a uneasy smile and made his way toward his seat, seeing Gaara questionable face.

He shrugged and sat quietly unfolding the note and skimmed over it. Once he finished he sighed and looked at the raven who was already staring at him and nodded. Gaara watched the blond not understanding what was going on until Naruto handed the note to him. He took it hesitantly and looked over the paper…

Sneering when he read the first line….

--------------------------------

**So yea! Third chapter finished! Personally I loved the whole scene between Gaara and Naruto in his room! So cute! Naruto is to cute for his own good and completely oblivious! -sigh- Gaara you've got your hands full with him. **

**Hope you all will read and review **

**Until next time**

**-Urahara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! New chapter everybody! -all cheer happily- **

* * *

Gaara seethed as he read the note, hand shaking in pure anger. He glanced at the damn raven smirking at the blond who adjusted in his seat to advert his lecherous gaze.

'Damn him! What the hell is with this bastard! Damn whore thinks he can sleep with Naruto?!' Gaara thought gripping the paper tightly in his hands. He crumpled it up and tossed at the raven who glared. Gaara could see the raven mouth a very unfazed 'fuck you' and humph. He looked over at the blond who scribbled the notes down from the board, trying to distract himself from what was going to happen later.

Naruto had a very uneasy look on his face as he smiled weekly at Gaara who just stared impassively. Not as if he didn't care, just his emotions are lacking in that department. He sighed heavily as he recalled what the note said…

'_My dearest blond, I know all about the reason why you transferred to this school. It would be in your best interest not to disobey me when I tell you to do something. You don't want that information leaking, now do you Naruto? I know all bout your past and what happened then. It'll be pretty interesting to see the outcome once everyone finds out about it. _

_After school today, you will come with me to my house and don't tell your 'sensei'. Yes I do know about Iruka too. My family has some experience with the police, so I know everything. Don't tell anyone about this or else._

_Sasuke._

_Oh that reminds me, that red head pain in the ass better not come along if you know what's good for you.'_

'Damn that Uchiha! Fucking whore of the school!' Gaara thought as he imagined all the horrifying things he could do to the bastard.

Kakashi looked up form his book to check on the class only to be met with the ominous aura brooding the air. He stared toward the back of the class to see the culprits smirking and throwing daggers at their rival. He lazily flipped the page continuing his gaze on the select students, especially the blond who timidly sat in his seat. He could already guess that Naruto was somehow mixed in the situation and decided to back off until the problem progressed. He looked at the clocked and smiled.

Ring!

The students quickly packed their books and made their way toward their next class_._ Kakashi smiled to all his students and put away his book as he left for the teachers lounge trying to see if he could spot the brunette in there.

_---------------------_

Lunch came and went as Gaara and Naruto spent most of the time sitting silent in the courtyard, eating their food slowly. Gaara was never one to willing strike up a conversation so basically no one spoke. The lunch bell rang for their next class and Gaara watched the blond sympathetically, knowing that it was only one more class till school ended. The assignment was pure horror. Everyone had to be paired up with a partner and unfortunately it was decided in alphabetical order. So that meant Naruto was paired up with the bastard.

'Damn I wish we could've chosen who are partners were. I'd do anything to keep that Uchiha away from my angel.' Gaara thought, while he watched Naruto sigh as he and Sasuke headed toward the back of the class, picking out the supplies for the charcoal portraits.

"Hey Gaara, are we going to get stared on our project as well?" Lee asked questionably. He scratched his head hesitantly waiting for an answer but gone none when the read head left for the boards at the back of the class. Lee obediently followed closely behind the red head and seated himself in front of Gaara.

He glared at the overly friendly guy staring at him and crossed him arms. "Well. Are you going to start?" Gaara asked impatiently. The brunette quickly got to sketching his pose and Gaara took the opportunity to look over the teens head and watch Naruto sitting hesitantly in his seat smiling uneasily.

'Naruto better not take any shit from the Uchiha. He can go fuck someone other willing slut in this school.' Gaara thought when he watched Sasuke's lips move, understanding that the Uchiha was mocking the blond as Naruto shrunk in his seat. A light blush appeared on those tan cheeks and Gaara seethed at the moment.

"Uh Gaara, cold you stop frowning? I'm trying to make a nice picture of you, but with you glaring and pouting it's not going to come out right if you continue looking like that." Lee said erasing some facial features on his portrait. Gaara huffed and directed his attention on the teens head, avoiding any eye contact. He desperately wanted to punch the Uchiha in the face right now but had to control his anger for later. Gaara closed his eyes and fell in a day dream and by the time he had realized, Lee was shaking him out of his stupor telling him that class was ending.

Gaara took that time to immediately rush over to find Naruto hastily bent over putting his drawing in his portfolio. He noticed the Uchiha scooting closer to the blond and Gaara walked a little faster but in the end it was too late.

"Eeep" Naruto squeaked when he felt a hand grab his ass. He quickly turned around to meet face-to-face with none other than Sasuke, smirking. "Sasuke! Why did you do that you pervert!" Naruto shouted trying to push the raven away.

"Now now Naruto, we don't want to cause a scene do we?" Sasuke said pointing to the other students who had stopped putting away their things to look in their direction with curiosity. Naruto blushed and pushed the cabinet close with the back of his foot, realizing that Gaara was coming his way.

"Gaara!" Naruto squealed, pushing the raven away as the threw his body at the teen. He hugged him and smiled brightly pulling the red head by the arm and exiting the room as quickly as he could.

'At least he spoke to me instead of enduring all that awkward silence earlier.' Gaara thought as he smiled at the blonds hand wrapped around his own. He chuckled softly letting his anger die away with the warmth spreading throughout his body as they went to their last period. Gaara got to his seat along side Naruto who took his books out for class.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the letter Sasuke wrote to him. He knew if anyone… especially Gaara… found out about his past… then they would all think twice about him…

He snuck a peak at the red head who was busy reading the page in the textbook to notice his staring. He sighed and jot down couple of lines and skillfully passed the note to the boy next to him, startling him a bit. Gaara looked from the note to Naruto and then read it quickly. As soon as he finished reading it, he glared at the blond and threw the note back at him.

Naruto gasped at the sudden reaction from Gaara and picked up the paper off the floor before the teacher would notice. He tried to look at his face for any signs of expression but sniffled when Gaara ignored him and turned his seat slightly making sure that Naruto couldn't read his face. Naruto stifled the sniffles and glanced toward the other side of the class and saw the raven licking his lips seductively. He shivered and glared at the book on his desk and twiddled his thumbs to calm his nerves a bit.

But it was completely useless if the person you had immediately warmed up to, completely ignores you. Kinda makes your insides rattle a bit.

Naruto bit his lip and watched the clock tick, knowing in the matter of minutes, school would be letting out for the day and like he predicted the bell rang and he gathered his textbooks and book bag. He glanced at the Uchiha and smiled weekly when he noticed the seductive smile on the raven.

Gaara didn't even hesitate to wait for the blond as he exited the classroom and headed towards home. He knew he was being a little to harsh towards Naruto but he didn't want to reveal his emotions just yet. But for Naruto to tell him to forget about the Uchiha and him? Gaara wanted anything to stop the blond from going but Naruto insisted that he should back off and don't worry about it. He just didn't understand the blond when he gave him that note. He trudged on the empty side walk and glared at every passerby.

He reached home and headed upstairs toward his room where he decided that he was going to go to just sleep in for the remaining of the day. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard his name being called from behind and mentally sighed.

'Damn, I forgot that Temari's here.' Gaara thought turning around to face the blond quickly making her way up the stairs. He bit his lip and watched his sister reach the top and practically toss herself at him.

"Oh Gaara! I missed your company here yesterday! You really have to tell me who it was that you were with yesterday! I gotta know! So you gotta spill the details little brother!" Temari squealed at the top of her lungs. She dragged the red head down stairs and into the kitchen and sat him down at the table where she had already prepared some dinner for him when he would arrive.

"You can let go of me." Gaara said in a menacing tone. She only cocked her head to the side and stared at him with a bit of confusion as she settled the plate of food in front of him.

"Ne, Gaara? What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you. You don't even show the slightest bit of emotions but yet I can totally tell your sulking about something." she said bringing her hand to his cheek and gently massaged his frown. He flinched when she touched him, but fell into the warm caress and closed his eyes.

'Maybe Temari would understand if I tell her what I'm feeling.' Gaara thought as he reached for an egg roll. H chewed it slowly as Temari retracted her hand and watched her from the corner of his eye. He really wanted to tell her what he was feeling but it was kind of hard when you never really opened up to anybody in the first place.

Temari noticed her brothers confused face and smiled a little. "Gaara? Does this have to do with the person you were with yesterday?" she asked hoping to get an answer out of him. He nodded slowly and continued to chew his food. She rested her chin in her palm as she sat in one of the chairs at the table. She sighed and twirled a bit of hair around her finger as she thought of a way to drag more information out of her baby brother.

"Do you like them?' she asked almost embracing for the impending glare that she thought she was going to receive. She scratched her head oddly when she saw her brother nod slightly. 'Now were getting somewhere.' she thoughts as she grinned. "So, Gaara. What's wrong? Since you confirmed it was about someone you care for, why don't you explain what happened. That's what I'm here for right? I care about you." Temari said scooting her chair next to her brother.

He sighed and pushed the food aside and buried his face in his hands. 'Maybe Temari's right. I should talk to her.' Gaara thought. He shifted uncomfortably and looked up at his older sister. "His name is Naruto." he said suddenly making Temari jump. He watched for her reactions but only saw the relaxing grin plastered on her face and continued. "I really like him, he just transferred here, but I spent the night at his house yesterday." he said twiddling his thumbs anxiously. "This is the first time that I've ever felt this way about anyone before and I know that this isn't just and infatuation." he finished as he glared at his fingers. 'He may be someone I just met but I know I really like him.' He thought looking at Temari's face.

She laughed lightly and smiled. "So what's the problem little brother? All you have to do is woo this so called Naruto." she cooed ruffling his hair roughly. "I totally believe you can do it." she said patting him on the back for reassurance.

He slumped in his chair unnoticeably and sighed deeply. He looked up at his older sister and threw her a meek frown. She saw the sad expression and patted his shoulder softly. "What is it Gaara? Is it bad?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded and glanced around awkwardly.

"The younger Uchiha has his eyes set on him too." Gaara sighed.

"What? You mean Itachi's little brother… Sasuke?" Temari asked not believing his words. Gaara nodded and slumped on the table.

"He's blackmailing Naruto. Today Naruto was forced to go to his house."

Temari looked completely baffled by the new information. "I can't believe that the two richest families sons are fighting over the same boy!" she shrieked clasping her hands suddenly. "He must surely be a sweetie right Gaara?" she said as she nudged at his side.

He grunted and shoved her away. "He's my angel. Not the Uchiha's." he said sternly. She laughed a little and relaxed in her seat.

"I'm probably going to have a conversation with the boss about this one." she said mischievously. Gaara saw the look and frowned. He knew that was his cue to leave and he went up to his room. He took a quick shower and flopped onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling quietly and thought about what happened earlier that day.

'Maybe I should check up on him. It wouldn't hurt would it?' he thought drying his hair as he marched over to his closet. He pulled out some black low cut jeans and a gothic style tee. Gaara got ready and made sure to sneak his way past his sister who was on the phone chatting away at some particular gossip she heard about.

It was around 7 so Gaara assumed that Naruto should've been home by then and quickened his pace. It took him around 20 minutes to reach Naruto's home an noticed Iruka's car. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Iruka quickly opened the door and pulled the red head into a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto! You didn't tell- oh! I'm sorry Gaara! I thought you were Naruto for a second. I opened the door expecting it to be Naruto since he didn't tell me he was going over to a friends house." Iruka said scratching the back of his head nervously. Gaara watched the brunette and realized the information he was given . Naruto hadn't come home yet.

"So you mean to tell me that Naruto hasn't come home yet?" Gaara questioned. He watched as the teacher nodded slowly and quickly raced off in the direction of the Uchiha's home. He ran as fast as he could as the different scenarios played through his mind.

'I have to get Naruto home before-"

There was Naruto walking on the same path as Gaara as he rubbed his swollen eyes. Gaara immediately ran over to the blond and pulled him into a hug. "Naruto!" Gaara said looking over the blonds shaking body. He noticed the ripped shirt collar and disheveled uniform Naruto wore. He automatically knew it was the Uchiha's doing.

"Naruto what happened?" Gaara said in a deadly voice as he fixed Naruto's clothes. He could hear the small muffled cries as Naruto wiped away the tears. He softly ran his hand through the blond hair and waited patiently for Naruto to answer.

"H-He tried to do things…" Naruto whispered a he buried his face in Gaara's shirt. He could only wrap his arms around the frail body, thinking of a way to comfort the broken angel, but internally he was seething with rage.

'I swear when I se that bastard I'm going to kill him.' he thought tightening his grip around Naruto's waist. He let his head rest atop of Naruto's and took in his honey sweet scent. "Naruto, you need to tell me what happened or I'm going to go over there and find out whether or not if you want me to. I might lose my self control if that happens. You know my reputation around school and I will beat his ass." Gaara said pulling away from the blond and grabbing his chin to see his face.

Naruto sniffled and bit his lip nervously. "L-let's go home and talk about this." Naruto said gripping Gaara's hand and started walking home. He dragged the red head by the wrist until they had reached his home and quietly snuck in without alerting Iruka and made their way up his stairs.

As soon as Naruto shut the door, Gaara pounced on the unsuspecting blond and bombarded him with his earlier questions. "Tell me now Naruto. If that Uchiha did anything to you I swear I'm going to kill him." Gaara said glaring at the blond. He shrunk timidly on his bed and glanced up at the furious teen.

"W-well, when we reached his home, Sasuke and I were doing some homework. Then he made me something to eat and we were about to watch a movie when someone had called his phone. He had left the room for a couple of minutes and came back extremely angry and pinned me down. H-he was mumbling something about his brother as he was trying to undress me. I tried to fight back but he somehow pinned my hands above me and almost ripped my clothes if Sai and Neji didn't come in. Neji pulled Sasuke off of me and Sai helped me up. I ran out as soon as Sai let go of me and then I found you." Naruto said clutching Gaara's shirt tightly in his fist.

Gaara, completely palled by the blonds words, clenched his fists in anger. "That bastard will pay for touching you Naruto.." Gaara said ever so sadistically. Naruto flinched when he heard the menacing tone from the red head and looked Gaara in the eyes almost pathetically.

"No Gaara it's fine. Don't hurt him. He will stop bothering me." Naruto said coming closer to Gaara's face. The distance between the two closed ,as the blond slowly edged into the red heads personal space. Gaara gripped Naruto's side's roughly and pulled him against his chest.

"Naruto, I really care about you a lot. I just don't want to see you hurt." Gaara said pulling the blond into a tight hold. "I don't know what happened in your past, but it doesn't change the relationship between us. Even if you chose to reveal to me what did happen. I'll be here for you." Gaara said quietly near Naruto's ear. He heard the intake of breath and smiled lightly knowing he had gotten to the blond. Naruto had tightened his hold over the red head and wept softy against his shoulder.

'He made me think that he was going to kiss me. I don't think I'll be able to hold back if he does that again.' Gaara thought biting his lip. He patted the blond back gently as Naruto's cries died down. "Naruto it's getting dark.." Gaara said quietly pulling away from the blond. Naruto unintentionally pulled at the hem of Gaara's shirt and pleaded with his saddened eyes for him not to go.

"G-Gaara… please don't leave me…" Naruto sniffled. Gaara sighed exhaustedly and tugged at Naruto's chin so they were looking at each other. Gaara could see the hurt and abandonment in Naruto's eyes and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Of course I'll stay here the night." Gaara said getting up from the bed. He walked towards the door and heard a squeak from the bed. He turned and saw Naruto looking at him questionably and waved his hand back and forth. "It's fine Naruto, I'm going to talk to Iruka real quick okay?" he said opening the door after Naruto nodded in acceptance.

--------------

Gaara had successfully convinced Iruka that Naruto was fine and was getting ready for bed. Iruka had already made dinner and sent two portions with Gaara as he went back upstairs to Naruto's room. They ate in silence as they watched a little tv. A little after eating, Gaara had taken a shower first and told Naruto to take one next. It was around 11 when they finally settled in bed and Gaara could suppress the feelings burning in his chest. Naruto nuzzled at his chest softly and snuggled closer to the red head.

"I'm so happy that you're here Gaara. I don't know what I'd do with out you. " Naruto said half awake. Gaara grunted out of agreement and ran his finger through the blond mop of hair and sighed. He heard Naruto mumbling and listen intently. "G-Gaara… mhmm… I-you… like you… much" Naruto muttered in his sleep.

Gaara flinched in shocked and bit back the blush that he could feel coming on. 'Naruto? Did he just- no he's thinking about me as he sleeps? Does he like me?' Gaara thought frantically trying to keep cool. He sighed desperately and plopped his head against the pillow and slapped his head wearily. 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight..' he thought staring at the ceiling and then turning his attention toward the alarm clock.

-------------

The alarm went off and Gaara glared at the annoying device. 'Thank god it's the weekend since I probably wont be able to keep awake during school.' Gaara thought turning his body on his side. His arms and legs were tangled within the blond limbs and chuckled ironically. 'I cant believe he can sleep like that.' he thought.

He wanted to stay like that for a little while longer, admiring the blonds beauty but that's when he decided to stir and open his eyes slowly. Those pure orbs of cerulean blue gazed at him sleepily and blinked hazily. Gaara smiled and traced the scars on the blond face. "Good morning angel." Gaara said knowing that he'd get a reaction from the blond.

Naruto jumped up surprised and blushed deeply at the red head lying in his bed. "G-Gaara! Gosh! Y-you scared me and… I'm not an angel like everyone thinks." Naruto said slumping his shoulders. Gaara got up and caressed Naruto's cheek lightly. He didn't feel like arguing with the blond right now, so he let it slide and got out of the bed silently. He looked over his shoulder at Naruto who sighed and collapsed onto the bed and shook his head.

" I have to leave for home, but I will come back later alright?" Gaara said pulling up his pants that had fallen a bit as he laid in bed. Naruto moaned against the sheets and waved Gaara away. He nodded and left the room and headed downstairs. He grabbed his book bag and headed towards home and pulled out his phone, turning it on. Just as he predicted, Temari had left him messages on his phone. He scoffed and continued his silent walk.

He rounded the corner of his house and quietly snuck inside. He noticed the lights were still off and threw his book bag on the table and stripped his clothes and tossed them in the washer. He walked upstairs toward his room and groaned when he saw that his door was slightly opened. He knew his sister had been in his room and sighed as he walked inside.

He glanced around the room and saw that nothing in particular was missing or disturbed and went into his closet to pull out some fresh clothes. He got dressed and headed into the kitchen and made some cereal. He was surprised that his sister wasn't at home and shrugged off the thought.

As he washed his bowl he heard the door open and looked around the corner to see his sister in the hall. "Gaara! Where have you been?!" she asked walking towards him. "I was worried when you left without telling me yesterday. I had spoken to Itachi about Sasuke and he told me that Sasuke could be a pain and that he'd take care of it." she said putting her purse on the counter.

"I see." Gaara said wiping his hands on a towel near the stove. She sighed and pulled off her jacket.

"Apparently, he had spoken to Sasuke or something along the lines of that and told his little friends about Naruto." she said waving her hands for emphasis. "I guess he was worried or something, I don't know."

He listened to her as she explained and then realized how Naruto happened to get out of that situation yesterday. He congratulated her use of meddling and how it happened to help him in out Naruto. "Thank you…" he said softly.

She smiled brightly and patted him on the shoulder. "No, it's alright. I had to do something to help my little brother out right? I couldn't leave you like, since I know Itachi." she said smiling.

He nodded in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest. Though one question remained on his mind. "How do you know Itachi?" Gaara asked curiously. She laughed happily and ran her hand though her blond untamable hair.

"Geeze Gaara, he's my boss." she said picking up her jacket from the counter. "And anyways, I think you need to get back to Na-ru-to? ne?" she said sending her brother a sly smirk. He rolled his eyes boredly and took her advice.

'I think I should take Naruto out today.' he said taking his keys from the drawer.

* * *

**Yay another chapter completed! Whoo! Sorry for the wait guys but I got caught up with school and stuff. I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way and now the plot finally settles in. You all can basically guess that it revolves around Naruto's past. You might be surprised about what I have planned for the next chapter. **

**So please review.**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you guys! I'm back and ready to write some more yaoi! (light though) ^-^ this chapter personally made me want to rip out my hair! I wanted to type this all up in about 1-2 days but it took me 3! It seriously wasn't coming out right. Either way I got it done. Right? Heh. **

**Warnings?: some swearing… blah blah blah. Light yaoi. I mean very light! Lol **

**Enough with the wait right! Lets get on with the show!**

* * *

He knew that today was going to be better than the last, so he decided on the idea of taking his precious blond out. He unconsciously fiddled with his keys until he reached the garage and stared at the three luxurious cars. His father, known as one of the top executives around, had a lot of money. Gaara and his father weren't on very good terms since he was born because his mother died after giving birth to him. His father basically hated his existence and left him alone for his siblings to take care of him. Until about the age of 12, Gaara had lived with the family but once the opportunity arose for him to live on his own, that's what he did.

His father was more than happy to lend him a helping hand when he moved out. But his idea of helping out was tossing a load of money his way, thinking it was the proper thing to give the boy. Gaara didn't necessarily hate the man but honestly disliked his behavior. After he moved out of the area, he lived alone isolated from his family. Unless Temari thought it would be fun to visit. Kankuro didn't have a problem with Gaara either but work kept him away and preoccupied. So they hardly ever got together to just 'talk'. Other than that Gaara kept to himself most of the time.

Gaara sighed as he tried to pick between the three cars. He didn't want to go out in a flashy car and flaunt his money. That's why he chose to walk to school instead of driving. He preferred to be left alone and thought of someone who was no different than the others. (**Yeah Gaara we can see how that worked out right! Hahaha)**

He glanced at the crimson Ferrari Enzo and grunted. 'I don't understand how Temari convinced me to buy this car. I've only drove this car one time and that was when I was driving it home from the dealership.' he thought walking over to his platinum Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR and sighed. "What was I thinking when I bought these cars." he muttered slapping his head.

He walked to the far right where the last car sat idly and smiled briefly. 'There's my favorite car.' he thought running his hand over the hood of his black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. He had first gotten this car when he turned 13. It was in top perfect working condition and also on the collectable edition. He knew he had to get that car because it screamed rebellion.

He quietly settled himself in the drivers seat and started up the ignition, listening to the soothing sound resonate through his ears. He wasted no time driving towards Naruto's house and made it there in the matter of minutes.

-

He walked up the gravel sidewalk and rang the door bell. He waited a few seconds and then Iruka opened the door with a cheerful smile. "Oh hello Gaara! It's nice to see you." the teacher said ushering the red head in. He nodded at the older man and glanced around the room. Iruka noticed this and pointed upstairs. "Naruto's still in bed actually."

Gaara smiled briefly and made his way up the stairs. He stopped in front of Naruto's door and knocked lightly. He heard a grunt inside and opened the door slowly.

Immediately a blush adorned his cheeks when he saw the blond sprawled out on the bed on his back with his red-stripped boxers hanging off his hips. He really wanted to jump the blond right then and there.

'Yep I knew he was a natural blond.' Gaara thought leaning on the bed. He could see the blond hair barely poking out from under the tip of his boxers. He smiled and ran his hand through the silky hair and chuckled softly.

Naruto mumbled and turned onto his side. Gaara laughed and shook his angels shoulder. "Nhhh! Iruka 5 more minutes!" he yawned as he pulled the blanket over his body. Gaara sighed and tugged at the blanket aggravatingly.

"Naruto you need to get up." Gaara said thrusting the blanket to the floor. Naruto whined but opened his eyes lazily. He looked around the room dazed and then realized it was not Iruka that woke him but Gaara instead. The rubbed his eyes quickly and gasped.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?!" the blond said looking about frantically stumbling out of bed. Gaara smirked and eyed Naruto's bare chest. The blond had finally caught on and screamed as he ran into the bathroom.

Gaara sat on the bed and glanced around the room. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a small plush animal sitting on the counter. He picked it up and looked over its body. 'Seems he likes stuffed animals.' Gaara thought playing with the tails. 'I didn't noticed it the last time I was here though.'

He heard the water cut off and stared at the door until the blond emerged, still wet and dripping. **(I laughed when I wrote this part! I'm such a perv**!) Naruto squeaked and quickly ran over to his dresser, almost making the thin towel slip off because of the rapid movement. 'Naruto has a really good body.' Gaara thought looking over Naruto's physique. He smirked when he gazed at Naruto's bottom. 'And a nice ass.'

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with the most cutest blush. He turned around and faced the red head who was holding his plushy. He bit his lower lip and fidgeted with his clothes. "I-It's not that I don't want you here… I'm just curious is all." Naruto said softly.

Gaara placed the stuffed animal back onto the counter and stood in front of the blond. He cupped his chin in his palm and smiled. "I just thought we should go out today. Don't you agree?" he said purring into the blonds ear. Naruto jumped when the hot breath tickled his ear and gasped.

"U-uh yea s-sure!" he stuttered backing away. Gaara laughed lightly and pulled on Naruto's towel playfully.

"Well, you better get a move on, right?' he whispered seductively.

Naruto raced into the bathroom in record time to get ready as the red head walked down the stairs.

-

"Woooooooooooooooow! Gaara this is so cool!" he blond swooned hugging the red head tightly. He grimaced and tried to make the blush disappear.

They stood in front of a painting at one of the museums located in the next town over. Gaara could practically feel the happy aura radiating off the blond and hesitantly glanced around the room at the other people who were staring.

"Naruto could you not shout like that. I'm right next to you, you know." he said massaging his temples. Naruto nodded and continued to stare at the other pictures in the gallery. Gaara smiled discreetly as he watched his blond scurry around and gaze at the other portraits.

"Gaara I'm so glad you brought me here." Naruto said glancing over his shoulder at the read head. "I love to draw and paint. I want to do something along the lines of this when we graduate." he whispered turning his attention back towards the painting.

Gaara nodded and stared at the picture. 'I can understand what he means. I can feel a sense of nostalgia when I look at these.' he thought watching the blond discreetly. Gaara crossed his arms as he looked over the blonds body. He noticed the defined curves of Naruto's hips and smirked as his eyes meandered lower catching sight of his rump.

"Naruto." Gaara called turning around catching his attention. "We need to get going, this isn't all I had planned for the day you know." he said walking toward the entrance. Naruto obediently followed behind the red head and chuckled as they left the museum.

-

"No." Gaara deadpanned crossing his arms.

"But Gaaaaaaaaraaaaaa!" Naruto whined tugging at his shirt. "Just try it once! I know you'll like it!" the blond pleaded. He had even kneeled on the ground to try and convince the red head but he would budge.

"Naruto, I am not getting on that and it's final." Gaara stated glaring at the blond. Naruto winced but smiled anyways.

"Gaara! You have to! Why would we go to an amusement park if you weren't going to ride any of the rollercoaster's?!" Naruto wailed dramatically clutching his palms. He was huffing and puffing with anticipation. Gaara scoffed and turned his back.

"No means no Naruto." he said closing his eyes. He really didn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of the others as the blond tried to make him go on the ride. 'I don't need this aggravation right now. I don't care if he goes on the rides just as long as he doesn't drag-…

His train of thought was disrupted as he felt a pair of warm lips meeting his and automatically opened his eyes to meet face to face with a blushing blond. He was at a total loss and couldn't decipher the action from the blond. He mentally shrugged as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips further towards those warm lips and heard a small squeak.

He as he opened his eyes he saw Naruto pulling away and twiddled his fingers apologetically. "I-I Uh Gaara.. I w-was going to-to ask you t-to come on the ride….with me after I k-kissed you a-as a tactic to g-get you on t-the ride…" he paused covering his face. Gaara couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks and bit his lip. Naruto shook his head furiously trying to get his emotions under control. "B-but I wasn't expecting y-you to k-kiss me back…" he whispered tracing his lips.

Gaara's eyes widened at the blonds words and cursed under his breath. 'Damn. I thought maybe he was trying to be cute and kiss me because maybe he likes me… but apparently not.' he thought frowning. 'Hopefully he doesn't figure out that I like him… or our… friendship might be ruined…' he continued biting his lips harshly.

He grimaced and began walking towards the exiting only to be grabbed from behind by the blushing blond. "Gaara! W-where are you going?!" Naruto stuttered looking away when Gaara faced him. "I-I thought maybe we should at least go on a ride before we leave." he said clutching Gaara's sleeve tighter.

'I hope I'm right assuming that he likes me or else I might regret doing something later on.' he thought pulling the blond near the entrance of the ride. He looked back at the surprised blond and smiled briefly before he turned around and headed for the line. 'He better be happy that I'm doing this.' Gaara thought unhappily growling at the attendant showing them their seat.

"Gaara! I didn't think you were going to get on!" Naruto said grinning idiotically. Gaara sighed and looked at the blond unfazed. The ride attendant buckled the contraption over him and quickly moved to the blond squirming in his seat.

"I'm doing this for you.'' Gaara muttered looking away. Naruto flinched and gasped as the clamp came down over his head. He stared at the red head until the ride began moving and giggled lightly in his seat.

-

"I hope you like the place." Gaara said pulling up to a ritzy restaurant. They got out of the car and casually walked inside. They were seated in a booth not far from the other guests but enough distance where they could have their privacy. Naruto gazed around the room with curiosity and flashed that cute smile at the red head.

"Gaara this is amazing. I've never been to a fancy place like this." he said pointing to the dressed up waiters and colorful furniture. He silently poked at the many silverware around his plate and giggled. Gaara could only smile relaxingly. He enjoyed the blonds company.

"Don't think to much about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were happy." Gaara smirked as he rested his chin on the backs of his hands. Naruto fidgeted under the stare and looked away hesitantly. 'I really want to tease him when he reacts like that.' Gaara thought slowly lifting his foot. He smiled mischievously when Naruto squeaked and flinched in his seat.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto whined, trying not to shout. He looked around nervously wondering if any of he guests noticed. He sighed lightly and returned his half glare at Gaara. He could feel Gaara's foot slowly crawling up his leg and his blush deepened when his foot started caressing his inner thigh.

"Nyah Gaara stop." Naruto moaned trying to push off the offending foot. He tried to push Gaara's foot away but he was using more force. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see the waiter approaching the table and grimaced at the red head.

"Ah! Nyh!" Naruto cried as his hand slipped and he instantly felt Gaara's foot brush against his crotch. Gaara immediately recoiled his foot when he saw the waiter nearing the table. He chuckled when his blond hid his face in his hands and turned so he didn't have to face the waiter.

Gaara nodded at the man and ordered both of their meals and drinks as he glared at the waiter when he noticed the lecherous smirks sent his way. He snarled under his breath and sent the man off running to prepare their order. Gaara crossed his legs and looked at the blond who was still blushing as he stared out the window.

"Gaara?" Naruto spoke up, still staring out the window. He heard the red head grunt and bit his lip. "I-I was just wondering if it's correct of me to assume that you like me." he said locking eyes with Gaara. He noticed when the red head straightened and relaxed and how he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah…" Gaara muttered under his breath. 'I can't let him notice how uneasy I am about this. Even though he's the first person I've ever cared about, doesn't mean I have to act like it.' Gaara thought sighing. 'This is frustrating. I really want to jump him right now but it's impossible.' He relaxed a bit in his seat as he watch the blond smile.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto mumbled under his breath which made him sit up straight. "I-I think that I.." Naruto stuttered playing with the hem of his shirt. Gaara could tell he was nervous about the situation and thought he looked cute.

"What is it Naruto." Gaara stated uncrossing his legs casually. 'I love it when he acts timid. It just makes me want to tease him.' he thought chuckling. He saw Naruto curling a strand of his hair around his finger nervously and fiddled with a spoon by his plate.

"I-I uh think I like you too…" he spoke fighting off the blush. He timidly sat in his seat not wanting to lock eyes with the red head because he knew that Gaara would have a smug expression.

Gaara smirked in his seat. He had gotten the answer he wanted. "Lets enjoy the food and we'll talk more abut this later." he said pointing to the waiter, approaching with their food and drinks.

Again he shot the man a glare making sure he didn't try to make any moves and they ate in silence. It was not until they had finished eating and got into the car that Naruto had spoken up.

"Gaara? Are you staying over?" Naruto asked buckling his belt. 'I really wish he would.' he thought watching Gaara from the corner of his eye. 'I want to tell him about some of my past. I don't want him to find out later and hate me for it.'

Gaara sat quietly in his seat debating on whether or not he should go. 'I don't think I'd be able to handle myself with Naruto in his room… alone… together… alone…' he thought completely falling into a daze. He just stared at the road as he drove, completely missing the blonds driveway.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of the red head. "You missed my house, it was back that way you know?" Naruto said pointing back. He sent Gaara a questioning stare and fell back into his seat.

'Oh well, might as well bring him over. Not like I got parents there.' he thought turning into his neighborhood. "Mind if you stay over? Thought you'd might like to see where I live." he said trying to strike up a conversation since he was being quiet.

Naruto nodded and smiled brightly. "Yay! Get to see where you live!" Naruto squealed clapping his hands. He giggled in his seat making Gaara chuckle

'Sometimes I just can't help thinking he's just too cute.' Gaara thought as they pulled into the garage. He suddenly tensed when he noticed Temari's car parked inside the garage also. 'Damn it. I forgot that she was here.' he thought grasping Naruto's hand and silently crept around the corner.

He unlocked the front door and hesitantly walked through the kitchen. He seriously didn't want to run into his annoying sister at a time like this, so he tried desperately to keep quiet as they moved toward his room. He felt Naruto's grip tighten around his hand and looked back silently. He placed his finger over his mouth indicating Naruto to be completely quiet. He nodded and walked closely being Gaara making sure not to make any noise.

Gaara tensed as they reached the stairs because he had to pass the living room, where the light was on. He assumed his sister was in there and slowly peeked around the wall. He was shocked to say the least when he noticed a older man with dark raven hair sitting adjacent to Temari casually caring on a conversation.

Naruto nudged him softly from behind and he looked at the blond who quirked a brow. 'Why is Gaara sneaking around his own house? This is crazy.' Naruto thought staring at the carpet. He felt his shoulder being shook softly and met the gaze of the red head. He noticed his lips were moving slowly trying to speak. 'We're going to run up the stairs ok?' Naruto thought reading Gaara's lips. He really was confused now but didn't want to question it.

Gaara pulled the blond closer to him as he looked around the wall again but herd the bathroom door open suddenly. His eyes widened once he realized who stepped out of his bathroom.

"Uchiha…" Gaara snarled once the raven noticed the two standing in the dark hall. "What the hell are you doing in _my _house." he said pushing Naruto behind him.

The raven smirked and crossed his arms smugly. "Oh so this is your house. I didn't think _you_ would be the other brother she talked she dearly about." he stated leaning against the wall. Gaara definitely didn't like the sadistic bastard waltzing around in his own home let alone messing with his blond.

"What business do you have here." he demanded glaring hatefully at the cocky raven. Naruto fidgeted behind him and he laced their fingers together, trying to comfort his blond. Of course he wanted to let the raven see this intimate notion and smirked once the Uchiha growled disapprovingly.

"Why is _my_ Naruto here? And why the _hell_ are you holding _his_ hand?!" Sasuke growled under his breath closing the distance. Gaara's body tingled with anticipation. He knew he could take on the bastard and was waiting for this moment since the first time he met him.

The raven hissed and raised his fist, ready to strike and just as he was about to punch the red head, he saw his brother from the corner of his eye glaring daggers at him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled pushing his younger brother onto the wall. Gaara frowned disappointedly when he saw the other raven pin the bastard to the wall. 'Why did he intervene! I was seriously gonna kick the bastards ass if he didn't show up.' Gaara thought clenching his fists.

Just then Temari had ran into the hall frantically searching around. "Gaara! You alright?! You've been gone all day an I- …" she paused when she saw the blond clasping onto her brothers shirt tightly. "Oh my Gaara! Is _this _Naruto? The cutie that you've been fussing over?!" she squealed forcefully dragging the blond out from behind the red head.

He growled out at his sister and sent her a menacing glare. "Temari not now." he said through clenched teeth. He eyed the raven struggling in his brothers grasp and smirked. "Che. Not like it maters." he scoffed turning to Naruto.

"You bastard! Shut the hell up! And by the way! Naruto's MINE!" he shouted trying to break free. Itachi had a hard time keeping him under control and gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke! Stop this foolishness now! Your disgracing the Uchiha name!" Itachi spat pinning his brother to the wall. Sasuke glared intensely at his brother and then at the red head who was smirking. Itachi had to contain his own anger from rising. He didn't want to slap his sibling but if it was the only way to calm him down then so be it.

"Uchiha…" Gaara laughed. "Naruto is _mine _not yours.." he said gripping Naruto's shirt tightly and roughly pulling him into a searing kiss. Everyone one stopped and stared at the sudden interjection and looked away except for a certain raven.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto stuttered pulling away from the red head suddenly. His faced turned bright red and he covered his face embarrassed.

"Fuck You Bastard!" Sasuke screamed successfully dislodging himself from Itachi and swung a fist at the red head making him slam into the wall.

Gaara recovered quickly, wiping the blood from his mouth and glared at the raven. "Finally I'll be able to kick the high and mighty Uchiha's ass!" he yelled tackling Sasuke and effectively pinned him to the ground, throwing blow after blow directly making contact with the ravens face.

Naruto backed away scared. His body shook with fear and his body tensed as his body banged against the wall. He saw the blood. He could see the hatred. He could smell the familiar scent. He shuddered disgustedly.

He watched as Sasuke kicked the red head off, making Gaara fly backwards into the living room. He slid and rammed into the leather couch. Naruto froze, terror stricken on his face as he watched helplessly as Itachi jumped into the fight trying to pull the raven of the red head.

Naruto couldn't stop the teas from falling, watching as Gaara kneed Sasuke in the stomach. Tamari shouted at the top of her lungs for them to stop but it went to deaf ears. He rattled and shook. He didn't want this to happen again. No not again!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed falling to the floor helplessly. He held himself in fetal position crying.

Every one stopped for the second time that night, facing the blond weeping on the floor. Gaara was the first to react. He quickly ran to his angels side and embraced him gently. "Naruto! Naruto! W-what happened?!" he questioned wiping away the tears that kept falling, cradling the blond in his arms lovingly.

"N-no! not again! Not again!" he cried chanting over and over like a mantra. Sasuke stood frozen at his spot not bringing himself to move. His feet were planted to the floor and he watched helplessly as Naruto cried out.

"Now if you would just get the hell out!" Gaara yelled glaring at them hatefully. He even sent his sister a sneer before he turned back to his blond. She yelped and backtracked into the hall.

"I-Itachi.. I-I think I should take you home n-ne?" she stuttered on the verge of tears. She had never seen her brother react so defensively or looked so angry. "Let's go you two." Temari said walking quickly into the kitchen searching for her keys.

"Let's go little brother." Itachi said talking hold of Sasuke's hand. He sighed and ran his hand through his long raven hair tiredly. He pulled Sasuke quietly out of the room glancing back to notice the blank stare. He didn't think that Sasuke would be affected by it so much and his shoulders slumped slightly.

They had gotten into Temari's car without any problems as Itachi placed the broken raven into the back seat and slid into the opposite seat. He pulled out a handkerchief and started to dab at his brothers bloody nose. "Foolish little brother." he mumbled looking at Temari through the review mirror.

He could tell even she was effected by the blonds and red heads reactions. He shook his head fixing Sasuke's clothes wondering why his brother had to get involved with the blond anyways.

-

Gaara silently placed Naruto onto his bed noticing that he had stopped crying. 'At least he stopped. Hopefully he'll be able to tell me what happened.' Gaara thought wiping away the lingering tears. He didn't want to see Naruto in such a fragile state and it practically killed him inside to witness it.

Naruto mumbled turning on his side. Gaara leaned in closer to attempt to understand what Naruto was saying. "What?" he asked.

"Gaara…" Naruto mumbled. The red head answer with a 'hm?' which made Naruto roll over and face him. The small boy held out his arms pathetically and motioned for the red head to hold him. Gaara obliged obediently and took his angel into his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Gaara finally spoke up. He was truly worried and curious to know what was going on in his blonds head. He stroked the silky hair gently making Naruto relax a bit against him. He could hear the shaky breaths from Naruto, making him tense.

"Gaara… I-I need to tell you about my past…" he whispered tightening his hands around Gaara's body. He really needed to tell the red head what happened before he could continue this relationship. He didn't want Gaara regretting the feelings he harbored. He knew it would eat him up inside if Gaara felt that way.

Naruto could feel Gaara squeeze him tighter and smiled sadly. He looked up to face the red head and grinned painfully. He opened his mouth to try and speak but was silenced with warm lips pressed against him own. Gaara had bit the blonds bottom lip playfully seeking entrance and when Naruto moaned he quickly slid his tongue inside, mapping out his lovers orifice.

He wanted the kiss to be painfully slow and erotic. He wanted Naruto to forget and lose all his senses and fall into a trance. He only wanted Naruto to completely forget everything and only focus on the moment, _now_. They pulled apart for the much needed air and Gaara rested his chin on top of Naruto's head.

"I don't want you to force yourself to explain yourself to me. I will understand if you want to keep quiet a bit longer." Gaara spoke softly. 'Although I am curious, I can wait until he wants me to know.' he thought glancing around his dark room.

Naruto pulled away from Gaara and stared at him apologetically. "No Gaara. I wan to tell you. It'd better if I tell you now…" he said lowering his head dejectedly. Gaara nodded and lifted Naruto's chin so they were looking eye to eye. He watched as his blond bit his lip and sigh exhaustedly.

"Well… it all began… when I just a small child…"

* * *

**Whew! Now that this is done I can sleep. I seriously had writers block on this chapter! I knew what I wanted to write but it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted. Usually I spend a day or so working on a chapter but this one took three days **_**just**_** to type up! Not to mention editing! -sigh- I don't know. I like it but yes I have noticed I have drifted from the cheerful first chapter to an angst and dramatic scenario. But! I do promise it will get better after the next few chapters. Naruto will become friends with other characters. I'm thinking of making Kiba one of his best friends (beside Gaara because he fills the boyfriend part. ^-^) because I love the mutt to death lol. **

**If anyone was wondering about Temari's situation with Itachi. No their not together, more like a friendship more than anything. Oh and the whole thing as I described the cars… man I really wish I could have at least one! I had to do some research actually! I had no idea what model and make they were. If you wanna check'em out just look'em up on the web. Their super kewl cars! ^-^ Please review you guys. Makes me update faster! **

**Well until next time!**

**-Urahara **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Hehe fasted update I think so far! Back to back updates! I'm pretty proud of myself right now! This chapter was really easy and fun to write personally. Or maybe it's just because I'm in a writing mood? I don't know… but hopefully you all will like! Oh and once I hit 50 reviews for this story I shall do a one-shot for this! I doubt I'll have 50 reviews by the next 2 chapter's when Gaara finally takes Naruto's- oops I think I said too much! Hehe well enough with my blabbering here's the next chapter! Reviews and comments are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**-Gaara's POV-**

'I sighed as I looked out Naruto's bedroom window on this Monday morning. It's been two weeks since the incident that occurred and Sasuke hasn't approached Naruto after that. I guess I should call myself thankful ne? I don't know but when ever I'm around this blond… I don't know, I just loose all self control and turn into someone I can't recognize.'

I glanced down at the angel sleeping soundly beside me and I smile lightly. 'He sure knows how to make others loose their cool.'

'I slowly run my hand through his silky blond locks as I search for the clock. I sigh inaudibly and return my attention to the soothing feeling coming from outside. The window is slightly open and I can feel the breeze on my chest as it cools me down. I pull the blanket over Naruto's shoulders, making sure he wasn't too cold. I don't want him to catch a cold because of me…'

'I quietly and skillfully get out of his bed and pick up my spare cloths from inside of his dresser and place them on the edge of the bed. I seem to be coming over here everyday so I thought why not have an extra pair of school clothes? Seems logical ne?…'

'I head for the shower as I take once last glance at the sleeping blond who began rubbing the spot where I had laid. Heh.. seems I'm cared for right. I smile again as I disappear from Naruto's range and wander into the bathroom. Maybe I should wake him after I'm done? I don't know, he could sleep in for the day.'

'I strip the rest of the clothes off my body and drop them to the floor as I look over my face in the mirror. I silently trace the kanji on my forehead and quietly get into the shower. I turn the water on cold. The way I like it and let the cool water pour over my flesh.'

'My mind wanders back to that night when Naruto told me secrets from his past. I grab the bottle of shampoo and take a generous amount into my palm. I can smell the honey scent without even having to lift the contents near my nose. Hn. Just like Naruto, I think amusing myself. I start to scrub at my hair as my mind drifts back to that night.'

'Naruto was cradled in my arms as the tears continued to fall down those scarred cheeks. I try my best to comfort him but eventually he calms down enough to the point he begins to speak. He looked at me with those beautiful cerulean eyes, glazed over with tears that could make my heart just met. He started his heart wrenching tale of his childhood that even put my past to shame.'

'He began with the explanation with how he came to be with Iruka-sensei. His father was involved with a company that laundered clients under the table. His father was a good man, I tell you this. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what was happening until the very end when he figured things out. His employer, Orochimaru was a demon it's self. He used Minato in the business and pulled his wife into the mix. Minato and Orochimaru knew each other as Naruto's father was growing up. Though Minato didn't trust the man he had the courage to believe in him.'

'Orochimaru somehow had the authorities convinced that it was all Minato's doing and wanted him captured for the underground smuggling and trafficking that was happening. Minato told his wife Kushina what was going on, but by this time… Kushina was already pregnant with their first child.'

'Iruka had been a teenager when he first met Minato and looked up to the man with such pride and respect. Though Minato wasn't much older than Iruka he was far more wise than his age. Naruto's father was a natural aloof and charismatic man that of course Iruka had come to admire and adore. He practically was the mans shadow until the last few years as Iruka had been spending most of his time studying for school and entrance exams into university.'

'That was around the time when Minato was brutally murdered…'

Gaara leaned against the cold wall as the water continued to fall, soap long forgotten and just a fond memory on his skin. He sighed and turned off the water and grabbed the towel as he quickly dried himself off. He wrapped the thin fabric over his waist while he returned back to Naruto's room. He smiled meekly at the blond who somehow managed to throw the blankets onto the floor and had a pillow cradled in his arms.

'I don't think Naruto will wake, I thought amusing myself for the second time today. I let the towel drop to the floor and rummaged around Naruto's dresser to find some boxers. I heard a mumble from the bed and glanced back to find Naruto staring groggily at my nude body. I knew he hadn't registered at what he just saw but I continued looking for a pair of boxers.'

'Then I heard a loud gasp and I turned around to find the dark crimson blush on Naruto's face. I tried to hide the grin that crept on my face, but it was hard when I looked back and saw Naruto covering his crotch.'

-Normal POV-

"Ah.. G-Gaara.." Naruto mumbled glancing back and forth trying to avert his gaze anywhere other than the red head. Gaara couldn't hold the small chuckle that escaped as he smoothly walked over to the bed and as he casually sat down.

Naruto fidgeted under the intense stare and cupped his crotch unintentionally. He could feel his cock hardening from the sight and couldn't understand this sensation.

"Mhm Naruto… like the view ne?" Gaara said slowly reaching for Naruto's hands. He pried the hands away from the blond noticing the bulge under Naruto's boxers, smirking evilly. "I don't mind Naruto…" he cooed as he began massaging the hard cock in his hands as Naruto squirmed from the friction. "You're my boyfriend after all and I should take care of these things, right?" Gaara snickered feeling the wetness form around his hand. He could feel through the thin fabric how wet Naruto really was and smiled briefly.

"Nah! Gaara. I-I-… It feels weird." Naruto moaned biting his bottom lip as he leaned against the wall. He tried closing his legs but Gaara wouldn't have that. Nope. He wouldn't. Gaara pulled Naruto's legs apart and continued to massage the hardened member between his fingers.

Gaara smirked when that erotic face appeared on his blond. "Don't worry about it Naruto. I promise this will feel good. Trust me." he whispered in Naruto's ear as he nipped the lope delicately. Naruto bucked from the intense sensations and pulled back slowly so he could see Gaara's face.

"Ahn! I-I feel like I'm going to pee!.." Naruto cried closing his eyes feeling the pressure built in his tummy. Gaara smiled and quickened his pace knowing that Naruto was about to explode.

"It's ok Naruto. Let it out." he murmured pulling back and watched as Naruto arched his back and released inside of his boxers. Gaara forever ingrained the erotic and sensual face into his mind as Naruto panted from his first climax.

"G-Gaara… I-I- feel sticky and wet…" Naruto mumbled touching the front of his boxers while Gaara got up off the bed. Naruto watched as the red head rummaged through his drawers for a few more moments until he pulled out two fresh boxers.

"Here.." Gaara said as he threw a black pair towards Naruto. "That's only the first step I'm taking with you but rest assured, that was supposed to feel good. It did right?" Gaara questioned putting on a pair himself. He saw Naruto nod quickly and got off the bed as he scampered into the bathroom to take a shower.

He sighed and ran a nimble hand through his crimson hair as he grabbed the clothes from Naruto's bed.

-

The morning went on as usual as it normally did besides the quick embarrassed glances Naruto kept taking at the red head. It was lunch time and they decided it would be better if they ate in the courtyard again.

They sat under one of the trees off to the side from viewing range and began eating their lunch in private, that was until a group of people surrounded them. Gaara looked up at the group and noticed the hesitant stares sent their way. He noticed the idiots from class and glanced at Naruto who smiled idiotically at the lot.

"Hello? What is it?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his sandwich. The browned haired boy smiled cheerfully at the blond and took a seat beside him. The hesitant blue haired girl and lazy boy followed suite as they sat down also.

"Hello Naruto, Gaara." the brunette said taking out his own lunch as well. "We were just curious and wanted to become friends is all." he said pointing to the two sitting on either side of Gaara. "And I'm Kiba by the way!" he hollered waving his hand around blindly, making some of the contents of his sandwich fly around. "And those two." he pointed. "The one in the blue hair is Hinata and the lazy good for nothing over there is Shikamaru. Oh and the one that is heading over here eating the bag of chips is Chouji!" he exclaimed waving at the other person coming.

Naruto smiled brightly and giggle. "Hehe… You all seem so lively. I think I'm going to like all of you." he said finishing his sandwich. He laughed lightly and smiled brightly at the red head across from him. Kiba sat down beside Naruto and continued to ramble on until the bell had rang. Kiba smiled as idiotically as the blond and gave him a hug as he ran off with Hinata in tow. Shikamaru sighed and nodded as Chouji gave a thumbs up.

Gaara glared at the group until they were gone from his sight and turned to the blond by his side who was talking unaware that Gaara wasn't paying attention. The red head smiled softly and laced their fingers together as they were about to enter the class.

"Gaara!" Naruto blushed from the contact. "Were in school I-I don't think we should do this here." he said pulling away from the red head. Gaara frowned but reluctantly let the blond go.

"What shouldn't you be doing Naruto?" a voice said from behind them. Naruto hesitantly turned around and came face to face with the raven who eyed him from head to toe. "I didn't think you'd still want to be with this loser Naruto. You know you can have better." he stated glaring the red head.

Gaara crossed his arms in a bored manner as he watched the raven twitch in anger. "I don't see how he would be attracted to a slut like you Uchiha." Gaara said smirking. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the red head and clenched his fists. "But then of course, if he wanted someone easy he'd come to you ne?" Gaara snickered pulling Naruto into the classroom before the raven had a chance to say anything.

Sasuke seethed as he watched the retreating back of the red head and was about to rush inside to start a fight when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Sasuke.." Neji said quietly as the raven turned around to face him. "You shouldn't be chasing after him. Just let him go." he murmured letting his gaze fall to the floor.

Sasuke pushed the brunette back a few steps and scoffed. "I don't have to listen to what you say Neji. I can do whatever I want to and you can't stop me. Naruto will be mine." he hissed stepping in the classroom leaving the brunette defeated in his words.

Sai came from around the corner and patted his back gently. "You know he cares. Just don't let him get to you ok." he smiled joining the class as the bell rang.

Neji sighed and obediently followed along.

-

The day ended overall fine and Gaara couldn't wait till he could go over to Naruto's house so he could work on their 'relationship'. They were beginning to walk home until the idiot from before ran up to them startling the blond.

"Hey Naruto!" he yelled catching the up to them both. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as the dog lover playfully wrapped an arm around the blonds shoulder. Gaara glared holes into the boy as he conversed freely as if he weren't even there.

"So Naruto! You live down this way?" Kiba questioned poking at Naruto's cheek. The blond smiled embarrassedly at the contact and nodded.

"Well, yea I do. But usually we get driven home by my dad, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said happily at the brunette.

Kiba stopped making the blond stop also. "Wait so Iruka-sensei is your dad?" Kiba asked completely baffled. Naruto nodded and twiddle his thumbs.

"Well not actually. He adopted me when I was little and I have called him dad ever since." he murmured waiting for the reaction he'd expect.

"Woah! No way! Seriously?! He's really cool Naruto! Your lucky." Kiba shouted making Gaara wince in mixed annoyance and anger.

Naruto stared at the excited dog lover and cocked his head to the side. "You really mean it Kiba?" Naruto asked stunned by the comment.

Kiba nodded furiously and grinned. "Of course Naruto. Iruka-sensei is a cool teacher. I met him sometime last week and he tutored me after school because I couldn't get the way Kakashi-sensei was explaining. He showed me how easy it was to understand and I'm grateful!" he boasted at the blond. Naruto smiled happily and glanced at Gaara who glared intensely at the boy. "Oh yeah speaking of Iruka-sensei. You said he takes 'us' home. What do you mean?" Kiba questioned wrapping his other arm around the blond looking as if he were staring into his eyes.

Naruto blushed at the sudden question and saw the killer aura coming from Gaara and laughed worriedly. "Ah yeah about that. You see Gaara comes over almost everyday and well it kinda slipped my mind when I said that." he chuckled pulling away from the brunette.

Kiba looked at the red head awkwardly and then back at the blond and smiled once again. "Oh ok I see. Well…" he paused scratching his head hesitantly. "Well could I come over today?" Kiba said cupping his hands together in a pleading fashion. Naruto giggled at the sight and when he heard the growl come from Gaara he gasped.

"Ah haha I think maybe another day Kiba." Naruto laughed scratching the back of his apologetically. Kiba whimpered but agreed nonetheless to the blond.

"Ah well ok then Naruto." he said dejectedly. He glanced over at the red head and saw the glare. The glare with the intent to kill. He 'eeped' and smiled frantically at Naruto. "Well, I guess I'll see you two at school tomorrow." he waved running away in the opposite direction.

Naruto laughed softly at the brunette and they continued walking down the path to Naruto's house. Gaara sighed and unnoticeably and began walking closer beside Naruto. "What was it that Iruka had to do?" Gaara asked debating on whether or not he should entwine his and Naruto's fingers together.

"Ah, he said he had a lot of work to do and that there was a meeting too. He said they he was going to probably get home around 5 but then muttered something about… not wanting our hormones getting the better of us?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Gaara snickered at the comment and as they reached the front door. Naruto took his shoots off at the door and let Gaara inside, flopping down on the couch as they watched some tv. Gaara sat beside the blond scooting closer as he "adjusted" his position next to the blond which of course Naruto was oblivious to.

'After what happened this morning… I think that was enough for today. Besides Iruka could walk in at anytime and catch us on the couch.' he thought sighing unhappily. Naruto heard the sigh as the flicked the channels until he ended up on a movie that he presumed to be good.

-

It was getting to be 11 o'clock and Iruka still hadn't come home and Naruto was already beginning to worry. Gaara watched at the blond paced in the living room glancing at the clock every 10 seconds until he heard the door unlocking.

Naruto immediately rushed to open the door only to find a completely wasted Iruka in the hands of his homeroom teacher Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled grabbing his father from the man's hands. He glared at the perverted teacher as Gaara came to help Naruto with Iruka. "What did you do to dad?!" Naruto shouted glaring at the man again.

Kakashi chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Well after the meeting I kinda asked him out for drinks. He said no at first but then agreed." he laughed dodging the kick sent for his crotch. Gaara laughed at the sheer anger presented at the teacher from his blond angel. "And well I never would have thought he was such a light weight and refused to come to my house to sleep it off." Kakashi finished ducking the punched aimed for his head.

"What! You perverted teacher!" Naruto screamed pushing the man back outside. "I can't believe you got dad to go drinking! Your such a lecher!" he yelled slamming the door in Kakashi's face. "AND I NEVER WANT YOU TO SEE DAD AGAIN!" he shouted from behind the door startling Gaara from his spot beside Iruka.

Kakashi shrugged to himself and whistled as he walked back to his car smirking under his mask that he always wore. "Kukuku… at least I got something outta that." he snickered tracing his lips.

Naruto fumed at the news. He couldn't have been any angrier at the pervert than he could have been before. Gaara took a cool towel and placed it on the teachers forehead as he watched his boyfriend pace back and forth in hysteria. "I can't believe him!" Naruto yelled stopping in his tracks to face Gaara. The red head shrugged and returned his attention to the man beside him resting on the couch. "Gaara! Is dad gonna be ok?!" Naruto questioned rushing to his side.

Gaara nodded and sighed as he patted Naruto's head softly. "He'll be alright, though he will have a headache in the morning. I don't think he should go to work tomorrow." Gaara said flipping the towel over. Naruto smiled sadly and unexpectedly hugged the red head.

"I'm so glad that you're here Gaara. I don't know what I'd do without you." he said tightening his hold around Gaara.

He bit his lip as the mantra played in his head over and over. 'Must restrain from attacking.. Must restrain from attacking… Must-' he thought pulling away slowly. He gave Naruto the now warm towel and silently picked up the teacher by his waist.

"I'm going to put him into bed ok Naruto." he said heading for Iruka's room. Naruto nodded and put the towel under some more cool water and quickly appear in Iruka's room watching Gaara place his father onto the bed softly. "Thanks so much." Naruto murmured.

The blond quickly got into bed and laid beside his father as he placed the cool towel on his fore head. "I'm going to sleep with dad to make sure he's ok." Naruto mumbled biting his lip. Gaara frowned but agreed nonetheless.

'Damn there goes my plan..' he thought trudging dejectedly up the stairs towards Naruto's room.

* * *

**Hehe! Here's the next installment! Oh and incase your wondering that wasn't the full explanation of Naruto's story. But anyways, I seriously like this chapter and I couldn't stop laughing as I was writing this out. Hehe! Gaara is becoming a perv himself so you better watch out na-ru-to!**

**Until next time, **

**Please review!**

**-Urahara **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! The new chapter is up and I'm glad this is going along smoothly. More of the story behind Naruto is coming unraveled, and what is going to happen between the two? Dun Dun Duuun! Check it out! **

* * *

"Dad, are you gonna be okay?" Naruto questioned as he placed two aspirin in Iruka's hand. The teacher nodded and popped the pills in his mouth, taking a long swig of water helping them go down.

"Don't worry about me Naruto. I'm still going to work." he smiled ruffling the blond hair. "I'm needed there and you know how I love to teach." he grinned getting off his bed.

Naruto frowned but followed his father as he head for his shower. "Are you sure your gonna be alright?" Naruto asked hesitantly tapping his fingers together worriedly.

Iruka smiled lightly, turning around so he could face his adopted son. "I'm sure Naruto. A little headache isn't going to deter me from what I love." the brunette said slipping into the bathroom.

Naruto frowned and nodded as the teacher closed the bathroom door, sighing in disbelief. He silently walked out of his fathers room and made his way into the dinning room noticing Gaara enjoying a cup of coffee.

Gaara saw the blond walk into the room and perked a brow. "Is he doing better?" he mumbled tracing the rim of the cup. Naruto crossed his arms as he sat down next to the red head.

"I still don't see how the pervert of a teacher got him to agree to go for drinks! Dad _never_ drinks and he's only done that _once._ Once Gaara and that was when it was the anniversary of my …. Well you know.. He never drinks." Naruto grumbled dropping his head onto the table.

Gaara took another sip of his coffee and sighed. "So I would presume he's coming to work?" Gaara asked seeing Naruto attempt a nod. "Well, I don't see how he would want to go. He must have one massive headache."

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, ready to get the morning over with when Iruka popped into the room with the towel draped over his shoulders.

"Oh good morning Gaara." he smiled fixing his tie as he threw his towel into the laundry basket. Gaara grunted and finished his coffee acknowledging the mans comment. Naruto threw the teacher a worried glanced but the brunette ignored the gesture.

"Come on dad! You don't have to go into work today. Even Gaara says you should stay home." the blond said as he gestured at the red head.

Iruka sighed and smiled at the two teens. "Naruto. I'm fine. You don't have to worry." he said tying his silky hair up. He looked at Gaara shrugging his shoulders. "And thank you Gaara for worrying for me. It's a kind thing to do, but I am a adult and I can make my own decisions." he said grabbing his brief case. "And I don't want to be late either so you two need to get into the car." he murmured grabbing his keys off the counter.

Naruto glanced at Gaara who put his mug away and followed the brunette to his car.

-

They arrived at school at their regular time and headed off to Naruto's locker so he could get his books for class.

Naruto didn't mind sharing his locker with Gaara since they had all the same classes so it was a normal routine for him to grab the books. But of course Gaara would always take them and carry them from class to class.

"So Naruto." Gaara purred leaning onto the blond from behind. "It's a shame we didn't get to spend more time together last night." he playfully moaned in Naruto's ear making the blond blush. Gaara cunningly cupped one of Naruto's ass cheek in his palm earning an a small squeak from the blond.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto gasped turning around, trying to fight back the blush. "W-what are you d-doing? We're in s-school…" he stuttered glancing around looking at the other students. Gaara smirked and kissed Naruto's head softly as he pulled away.

"Hn. You know I'm just showing you how much you drive me crazy." Gaara murmured trailing his index finger up Naruto's chest, taking a nipple in its grasp. "And this…" he paused kneading the perk nub between his fingers. "Isn't complaining now is it?" he finished slightly tugging on it making the blond gasp and shudder.

"Uh.. What are you guys doing?" the voice said startling the two teens making Naruto's blush darken even worse. Naruto quickly pushed the red head off and fixed his school clothes making sure he was presentable.

"Oh uh hey Kiba what's up." Naruto said trying to divert the brunette from his earlier question. Kiba perked up and waved at the two.

"Nothing much. I saw you guys over here and wanted to come over and say hi… though you two looked preoccupied or something." he said eyeing the blond curiously clearly taking note of Naruto's flustered appearance.

Naruto sucked in a breath of air and glanced at Gaara who looked bored by the conversation. "Oh well it was nothing important anyways." Naruto said nudging the red head in the ribs. Gaara glared at the blond as he rubbed his side.

Kiba lifted a brow at the comment but let it slide as he continued. "Well anyways, you guys should come and eat with us at lunch this time, you'd get to meet some more people. We could always add new guys to the group." Kiba smiled wrapping an arm around the blonds neck.

Naruto chuckled and grinned. "Alright Kiba. Me and Gaara will come find you at lunch and sit with you guys ok." Naruto said catching the glare sent at the brunette.

Kiba nodded and released his arm quickly. "That's great! Well, I'll talk to you guys later!" he said turning around as he headed down the hall. "Oh and Shika and Hinata said, 'hey'!" he yelled disappearing down the hall as he disappeared around a corner.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders when the brunette was gone from viewing sight. "He seems cool, but that was just random." Naruto commented pulling out the books he was trying to get earlier before he was rudely interrupted.

"I don't see why you won't come out that we're going out. It's not like I'm ashamed of you Naruto." Gaara mumbled crossing his arms, watching the blond pile the books in a stack.

Naruto sighed and closed his locker with a bang. "That's not the reason Gaara and you know it. It's just that I'm uncomfortable is all and I don't want to feel pressured." Naruto mumbled focusing his attention on his shoes, deliberately avoiding the red heads gaze.

Gaara bit the inside of his mouth at the comment, trying not to get angry but hearing Naruto's reasons, it just made him angrier. "Fine whatever." Gaara spat peeling the books from Naruto's arms. "Let's get to class. I don't want the other students seeing get _too close._" he said leaving the blond standing at his locker deflated and upset.

_-_

Class had already begun and Gaara was staring blankly out the window making sure Naruto couldn't see his slightly upset expression. But what he failed to realize was that Naruto himself was sorry for what he said earlier and really wanted to apologize.

Kakashi was teaching the class about new formulas and derivatives that they wouldn't ever need in every day life so most of the class was zoned out. Really, as if his half assed teaching skills were keeping them entertained anyways.

Naruto was busy doodling in his notebook while Gaara pulled out his own book to read as the time passed, though Naruto did give Kakashi some very dirty glances making sure the teacher knew how upset and angry he was with him.

The bell had finally rung letting the school know it was time for classes to change. Gaara effortlessly readied his things and left the class before Naruto had a chance to even pack his things. Naruto glared at the red head but put his things away anyways.

As he was leaving the class he caught sight of Kakashi pulling out his dirty book and made Naruto 'tsk' in annoyance. "Kakashi sensei! I can't believe you. Why did you ask my dad out and why did you go drinking." Naruto demanded.

Kakashi lazily lifted his head from his book and winked at the boy. "Oh well you know. Skillfully playing your dad and getting him drunk, leaving him to myself so I can ravish him all I want is my forte." he said dodging the punch at his face.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled throwing his book bag on the ground so he could climb over the desk and tackle the pervert.

"Oi, oi! Naruto I was playing!" the teacher said locking Naruto's arms above his head. "Calm down boy, I didn't mean it." he muttered releasing his grip. Naruto frowned and fixed his shirt before he grabbed his bag. "I know I went at it the wrong way but I do like your father very much." he said avoiding Naruto's glare.

"You know dad is a nice and caring person, I'm just worried about the people he dates. So you better watch it when I comes to him." Naruto threatened slamming the door behind himself.

"Yea yea. I get the picture Naruto." he mumbled getting his things ready for next class.

-

The lunch bell rang and all the students left for the cafeteria including Naruto and Gaara who were walking beside one another. Neither had spoken a word to each other and the silence was getting on their nerves.

Kiba spotted the two first and waved at them to come over. "Heeeey Naruto! Gaara! Over here!" he shouted getting their attention.

Naruto and Gaara walked over to the table looking at some new faces. "Hey there you guys." Naruto said flashing the table a brilliant smile.

"H-hey Naruto." Hinata stuttered face flushed.

"So Naruto, Gaara. Meet Ino, tenten, and lee." he pointed at the three smiling at the two.

"Oh hey there." Naruto waved. Gaara nodded but kept silent behind the blond so he didn't have to engage in conversation.

"So Naruto how has school been so far?" Ino asked taking a bit of her sandwich that Shikamaru handed her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It's ok I guess. Nothing much going on here." he said taking a seat next to Kiba who more than welcomed the blond.

Gaara frowned at Naruto who took the seat next to the brunette and glanced around the table to see another chair unoccupied between the black-haired hyperactive boy and the quiet Hinata. He debated on whether it was worth the hassle but sat in the seat reluctantly.

He looked over at his blond who was talking animatedly with the brunette making his jaw clench. Hinata started asking him questions as if he really wanted to be here but he humored her for the moment.

"So Gaara. I see that your really close to Naruto right?" she asked blushing slightly.

Gaara cocked at brow at the question but smirked anyways. "Yes we're _very_ close if I might add." he said crossing his arms. He saw her blush deepen, congratulating himself for his effort. "Though he seems to dislike public affection." he mumbled glancing at Naruto.

He was too busy watching his blond to notice the raven approaching the table. "Ah Naruto. Cute as ever I see." Sai said wrapping his arms around the blonds neck as he planted a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto squeaked when the raven caught him off guard and unconsciously glanced at the red head who was glaring daggers at the boy. "Uh S-Sai what are you d-doing?" he stuttered pulling the arms from around his neck.

Ino squealed at the sight and took a picture with her phone. "Oh yes Sai! What is it that you need?!" she insinuated wiggling her brows at the action.

Shikamaru sighed and dropped his head against the table. "You guys are truly troublesome." he muttered glancing at the squealing blond.

Sai smiled at the girl and let his hand travel down the blonds chest as he landed on Naruto's crotch. "Oh nothing. Just inspecting this fine piece of work." he said making the bond blush unexpectedly. "Though this.." he paused grabbing Naruto's cock through the fabric. "Seems to enjoy this _very _much." he purred in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gasped and slapped the hand away quickly. "Sai! What are you doing?!" Naruto snapped trying to punch the raven away. 'That was the second time this line was played today!!!!' he thought angrily. Sai dodged the punch and snickered at the blond.

"Your just so easy to tease Naruto. You should really keep your guard up more." he said flashing his fake smile.

Gaara couldn't keep his anger in any longer and jumped up from his chair as threw a punch at the ravens face. Everyone gasped at the red head who tackled Sai to the ground as they thrashed around on the floor.

BAM!

"If you touch Naruto again I swear your face is going to eat more than dirt!" Gaara yelled punching Sai in the gut.

Kick!

"Excuse me for thinking Naruto is a nice piece of ass! And the last I've heard, Naruto is still available." Sai shouted kicking Gaara's shin making him clutch it in pain.

"What's it to you?! Naruto doesn't have to deal with the likes of you, so hands off." Gaara said glaring down at the raven.

Sai sat up and spit the blood that pooled in his mouth. "You shouldn't be so worried over him if there's nothing going on!" he spat glancing at Naruto who quickly ran to Gaara's side.

"Gaara are you alright?" Naruto whispered grasping hold of the red heads arm.

Sai laughed bitterly as he groggily lifted himself from the floor. "Like I said. Either there's something going on or I'm clearly missing an important detail here." he said smiling at the blond who nervously hid behind Gaara.

Kiba growled at the raven but his eye was caught by the small action between Naruto and Gaara who entwined their fingers secretly behind the red heads back.

"Fine if you want to know…." Naruto spoke up.. "Gaara and me are together!" he shouted hesitantly gripping Gaara's hand tighter making the red head stare at the blond surprised.

"But I thought.." Gaara trailed off looking at the blond quizzically.

Naruto shook his head and kissed the red head lightly on the cheek. "I thought about what you said… and you were right. I shouldn't be afraid because you'll be by my side right?" he said smiling up at Gaara happily.

He nodded and glared at the grinning raven who was happily wiping the blood from his mouth. "I knew there was something between you two. Now that wasn't hard was it Naruto?" he teased bowing a kiss at Naruto which of course Gaara growled at.

Sai glanced at the rest of the group and scoffed. "Anyways… If you get bored with grumpy over here, just give me a call Na-ru-to." he said waving over his shoulder while he walked away from which he came.

Gaara sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose as he turned around finding the group staring at them surprised. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand, tugging him out of the cafeteria.

"Wha? G-Gaara?" Naruto said looking at the red head worriedly.

Gaara grunted and glared at the blond. "If they don't accept our relationship then you don't need them. You have me." he said tightening his grip around Naruto's wrist.

They were walking through the freshman building when they hear a frantic person yelling for the to stop. Gaara and Naruto turned around see the whole gang running after them. Even the lazy Shikamaru was coming, though he was jogging, Gaara still gave him some credit.

"Wait you guys! Where are you going?!" Ino asked putting away her phone.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter if your both guys! Love comes in all forms!" Lee said giving the group a brilliant smile.

"Yeah you guys. We don't mind that your together. We like ya'll the way you are." Kiba said slapping the blond over the shoulder.

"Same here." Shikamaru and Chouji said at the same time while Tenten and Shino nodded in acceptance.

"W-we like you both and w-we don't mind.." Hinata stuttered blushing at Gaara's and Naruto's hands that were laced together.

Naruto smiled at them and leaned against Gaara's shoulder. "I'm so glad you all are ok with us. I was scared to tell and I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable around me." he said resting his hand on Gaara's chest making the red head smile lightly at him.

"Like I told you. If they didn't accept it, you'd always have me beside you… Naruto." he said wrapping his hand around his blonds waist.

Naruto giggled softly and nodded. "I'm so happy Gaara." he mumbled burying his head against Gaara's chest setting off the girls squeals.

"Kyaaaa!!!! So cuuuute!" Tenten and Ino yelled out at the same time, making the guys groan. "Just lemme get a picture of that!" Ino giggled pulling her phone out again and snapping a shot. The whole group was congratulating them and giving them their blessings making Gaara groan.

"Well, me and Naruto have to speak with a sensei so we'll see you later." Gaara said turning as he pulled Naruto down the hall leading towards Iruka's room.

"I never thought they would leave us alone if I didn't say anything." Gaara shuddered wondering what Ino was going to do with the picture.

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around Gaara's as they opened the door to Iruka's room. "Well I don't mind as long as-

Both Naruto and Gaara stared wide-eyed Iruka who was pinned down on the desk in an intense make-out session with none other than Kakashi himself. Naruto's right eye twitched at the sight and Gaara covered his ears for what was about to come.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled bolting for the teacher who quickly pulled away from the brunette panting heavily. "I cant believe you! You damn perv!" he cried latching on to the teachers arm.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled startling the three occupants in the room making the blond halt instantly. "Naruto let go of Kakashi-sensei. He wasn't f-forcing me or anything…" Iruka muttered with a blush.

Naruto stared at his father oddly and glanced at Gaara who shrugged his shoulders. "I-I I thought…" Naruto stuttered looking at Kakashi who scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry kid. Me and sensei have a thing going… and Ruka seems to have wanted to keep it a secret from the two of you." Kakashi said placing a sweet kiss on Iruka's cheek.

Naruto frowned and looked at the brunette who smiled wearily. "It's true Naruto. Me and Kakashi have gotten close since out last encounter and we are dating." he said lowering his head dejectedly.

Naruto frowned and quirked a brow at the sight. "Why are you acting like that dad? I don't care who you date as long as your happy…" Naruto said softly. "Even though that person may be a pain in the ass.." he mumbled knowing Gaara would be the only one to hear it.

Iruka released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding and smiled happily at his son. "Wow… It shouldn't be me who's in this predicament right? It should be you Naruto." he laughed twiddling his thumbs.

Gaara smirked and glanced at the silver-haired man who was busy enjoying Iruka ass to care. "Have you topped him yet?" Gaara spoke up catching everyone's attention.

Kakashi smirked and crossed his arms and he leaned on Iruka's desk. "Why as a matter of fact I-

"HAVE DONE NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Iruka intervened slapping his hand over the mans mouth making sure he didn't get the chance to embarrass him even more. "Heh Gaara… Why would you ask such a question anyways?" Iruka asked laughing it off as best he could.

Naruto rolled his eyes and hit Gaara playfully in the chest. "Gosh Gaara your turning into a pervert just like Kakashi!" Naruto giggled making the red head smirk.

"I just wanted to know. It seems Kakashi would move pretty fast is all." he said noticing the blush on Iruka's face. "Well well. Seems my suspicions are correct." he snickered wrapping his arms around Naruto's hips.

Iruka gasped and stared at the two teens. "Are y-you two together?!"

Naruto blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah…" the blond said smiling lightly.

Iruka sighed and covered his hands over his eyes. "Oh Naruto! You've grown so much! I don't want you growing up!" he wailed leaning on Kakashi's shoulder making Gaara roll his eyes.

Before anyone could say more the bell rang, ending lunch.

"Ah hah… Dad we're going to be leaving now." Naruto said pulling Gaara quickly out of the classroom.

-

"He took that better than I thought." Gaara muttered while they walked to class. Naruto laughed and nodded thinking along the same lines.

-

School finally let out for the day but Sasuke approached Naruto and Gaara as they were heading for the parking lot.

"Hey Naruto. I heard from Sai that it's official." Sasuke said crossing his arms childishly.

Naruto frowned at the raven and glanced at Gaara who was more than ready to beat the shit outta the cocky bastard. "Yes it true Sasuke, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you." he said quietly.

Sasuke sighed flipping his hair back effortlessly. "Actually today isn't about that. Remember when I first told you about my connection with the police?" he questioned eyeing the blond suspiciously.

Naruto thought back for a moment and gasped. "Oh yes! I do remember… but what do that have to do with anything?" the blond asked.

Sasuke frowned slightly and glanced at the red head. "Well, I have some information concerning Orochimaru's whereabouts and his recent activities."

Naruto gasped. "What d-do you mean! H-he hasn't been up to anything lately, so why should he now?!" Naruto exclaimed biting his lip.

Gaara glared at the raven wondering why he was bringing this up now. "So what's your purpose Uchiha. What do you want out of it." which came out as a demand.

"Orochimaru is a deadly creature and I know what he's done. I don't want Naruto getting hurt but I do want something out of it, as you say." he glared at the red head.

"B-but what do you want S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered grabbing Gaara's arm protectively.

"I'm not that much of a bastard. Cant I choose to do this on my own free will? Maybe I don't want to see you getting hurt?" Sasuke said running his hand through his hair. "All I'm asking is if you don't run away every time you see me." he mumbled fighting back the blush.

Gaara scoffed. "Sure, whatever. But anything that has to do with Naruto goes through with me too." he said in a deadly tone.

Sasuke nodded and unlaced his arms. "I'm starting the investigation now and I should be getting some information later on this week. So make sure your available. That's all I have to say, so seeya later." he murmured glancing at the blond as he left towards his brothers car.

"Gaara I don't want Dad to find out about this so don't tell him please." Naruto said quietly knowing Gaara wouldn't tell no matter what.

They were startled when a voice behind them spoke up.

"Don't want to find out about what?"…..

* * *

**So yeah next chap is up! So Sasuke isn't going to be a complete bastard now is he? Haha finally turning a new leave we hope. Though he still lusts over Naruto-chaaaaan. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo, Here's the next chap. Sorry it took forever but I got it out ne? Please review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Doesn't want who finding out?" the voice spoke, shocking the two teens.

Naruto gasped as he spun around to come face to face with his teacher. "Oh h-hey Kakashi sensei. It's nothing really, so don't worry about it." he sputtered scratching his head nervously, noticing the teacher raising his brow suspiciously.

"Mhhhmmm... For some reason I don't believe you. But anyways I just happened to get out of class earlier than my Ruka. I was going to wait for him here but ran into you." he said eyeing Gaara who stared uninterested.

"Well… uh w-why are you waiting for my dad Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked glancing at Gaara.

He shrugged his shoulders with a bored expression. "Oh, I was thinking of coming over today so I can spend some time with my _darling_." he said emphasizing the last word. Gaara sighed and grabbed Naruto's wrist as he pulled him away.

"Well, good day to you sensei. Tell Iruka sensei that Naruto is staying at my place." he grumbled ignoring Kakashi's snicker as he dragged his blond away.

Naruto blanched as he eyed the red head. "G-Gaara? I'm staying over today?" Naruto asked as they left the school grounds, heading in the direction of Gaara's home. He couldn't believe the utter bluntness Gaara had for that subject.

The red head nodded and laced their fingers together. "Stay tonight. I want to make some memories with you." Gaara muttered perking the bond's attention. Naruto giggled when he saw the blush on his lovers face. Gaara knew that Naruto had some sort of understanding when he said those words.

Naruto smiled as he placed a tender kiss on the red heads cheek, whispering softly in his ear. "Anything for you." which made Gaara's blush darken a deeper crimson. He stared at the blond with wide eyes before he continued walking in the direction of his home.

"You better remember those words Naruto because you're gonna regret them." Gaara said as he pulled the blond closer by his waist. The blond blushed and glanced at the red head who smiled mischievously at the close contact.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, until they reached Gaara's mansion. He let the blond in and shut the door after himself, taking in the necessary precautions. He knew Temari was supposed to be leaving sometime this week and he didn't want her to spoil the night he had in mind with his angel, smirking at the thought. He glanced around the kitchen, living room, and even checked the guest's rooms. Even though Naruto sent him a curious stare, he said nothing and pulled the blond upstairs into his room.

"Here." Gaara said handing Naruto an x-box controller with a bored expression. The blond took it happily and plopped onto the comfy bed, giggling as he bounced a bit. Gaara sat beside the blond as they began playing a 2-player game.

During the duration of the game, Gaara stole quick glances at his blond and smirked whenever he saw him giggling or expressing his emotions whenever he got a kill. Gaara knew his blond was sweet and innocent and he couldn't wait till he shared his first time with the one he loved.

He got caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice Naruto calling his name. "Gaara? Helloooo? Gaara?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face. He blinked back the confusion and raised a brow at the blond. "Gaara? Oh ok. You zoned out on me there. You died like 2 minutes ago and left me alone to kill off the bad guys and then I died." he pouted giving the red head his puppy stare.

Gaara chuckled and ruffled the blond locks. "Sorry. I was too caught up in my thoughts." he mumbled knowing Naruto would be confused. "Are you hungry or anything? I can make you something if you like?' Gaara asked knowing the answer to his own question.

The blond bounced on the bed at the mention of food and nodded vigorously. "Oh yes Gaara! Please! Would you?!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around the red head.

Gaara sighed and stood. "Yes. Now follow me into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat." he said walking down the stairs with the blond in tow. He heard the happy noises and exclaims as he and Naruto entered the kitchen.

Gaara stalked to the fridge and looked around finding some pork and rice. He asked if Naruto would like to eat that and he gladly accepted. It didn't take long for Gaara to cook the meal as he set it down on the island in the kitchen. Naruto ate his portion happily and ate the rest of Gaara's since he wasn't too hungry.

Naruto happily sang as he washed dishes with the red head while he listened absently to the soothing voice of the blond. Gaara liked the thought of always having Naruto around and he could get used to having the blond at his side, glancing at Naruto who was oblivious to his stare.

"So Naruto, Do you want to watch TV?" Gaara asked pointing upstairs to his room. Naruto giggled and nodded happily at the suggestion, placing the glass he used in the cabinet

"Hey Gaara?" Naruto asked. The red head glanced over his shoulder and mumbled a soft 'hn'. "Do you think it's weird that I'm almost 18 and I still haven't had sex yet?" he questioned making Gaara stop dead in his tracks.

He looked at the blond with shocked eyes and brushed it off. "No Naruto, there's nothing wrong with that." he muttered opening his door. Though he wondered why he would ask such a question in the first place.

Naruto sighed and twiddle his thumbs as he sat on the bed. Gaara flipped on the TV, and sat by the blond who was still acting nervous. Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why would you ask something like that anyways?" Gaara questioned stealing a side glance at Naruto.

The blond hesitated and bit his lip, making sure he lock eyes with the red head. "Ah... Well it's just that, Kiba asked me the other day and he thought it was weird that I haven't done it before. He said he had and even Kiba thinks you would have done it too already..." Naruto mumbled looking at the red head pleadingly.

Gaara frowned and the blond. "I don't see why it's any of his business what you do on your own time." Gaara stated leaning onto the blond, pinning him underneath his towering torso.

Naruto gasped and tried to hide the blush that was starting to develop on his face. "A-hh... I-I don't think so e-either." he stuttered feeling Gaara's breath ghosting over his neck, sending waves of sensations down to the pit of his stomach.

"Hn... So why did you suddenly ask me this?" Gaara mumbled as he trailed his tongue over Naruto's jugular, teasing him slightly. "Was it to find out if I've ever had sex?" he snickered as he bit down hard on the flesh, making Naruto gas p in shock.

Naruto struggled with the thought of moving away or remaining where he was as Gaara continued his aggressive attack on his neck. "Ah-ah G-Gaara…" he moaned wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck who smirked at the feeling.

Once he released, he heard Naruto's shaky breath as he tried to regain his posture. "I see you liked that didn't you. Maybe we should take-

"….."

"Vibration?" Gaara asked looking at the blond who was fixed on his gaze.

Naruto blinked a few times before he realized that his phone was vibrating. "Oh! That's me!" he blushed digging into his pocket, flipping the phone open answering it quickly.

"Hello?" Naruto said holding the phone near his ear.

Gaara watched as Naruto's face turned from happy to panic within the few seconds he was on the phone, arousing Gaara's curiosity.

"What? Oh…"

"Ok."

"No…"

"With Gaara…"

"Right now?"

"Ok, fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Yes, I no. I love you too." Naruto sighed as he flipped his phone shut, running a trembling hand through his hair.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed the blond. "Well?" he demanded staring at the blond who frowned.

"Iruka called and told me that my godfather was in town. He also told me that he has some important info about Orochimaru's whereabouts. I need to go home now, since he's already there." Naruto said casting a weary glance at the red head who shrugged.

"If you're that worried I'll come along if you want me too. I don't mind. I'll be meeting more of your family anyway, so it couldn't hurt." he waved it off as he stood, motioning for the blond to follow as they made it into the car garage. "Come on. I'm driving you. It's too late for you to be walking around at night. I don't want anything happening to you." Gaara said opening the passenger seat for Naruto to get inside.

Naruto scoffed as the blush deepened. "You're too sweet on me Gaara. I'm not special." he mumbled catching the glance sent his way.

Gaara quirked a brow at Naruto comment. Did he think so little of himself? "What? What do you mean you're not special Naruto? You mean the world to me and I don't care what you or anyone else says. I love you Nar-"

He gasped, clamping his hand over his mouth in shock at the blond who stared. "Y-you what?" Naruto asked tearing up, clutching at Gaara's sleeve.

Gaara frowned and started the car, glaring at the road. "I know it's something you don't want to hear… So just forget I ever-

"NO!" Naruto screamed throwing his body at Gaara, wrapping his arms around the confused red head. "No! Don't ever say you didn't mean it… I-I love you too but I was too scared to tell you because I didn't know if you felt that way about me. I didn't even think you could like me this much as it is… -it's just no one's ever loved me and I was hoping that y-you would… So _please_ don't tell me to forget it. Gaara, I love you too!" Naruto cried gripping Gaara's shirt tightly in his hands.

The red head stared in shock at the outburst from his blond and slowly let the smile appear on his face. He pulled the weeping blond away from his chest and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to upset you like that." he smiled kissing Naruto's lips softly. "But yes, I do love you so very much but I was scared to voice my feelings to you." he said gently caressing Naruto's tear stricken cheek as he closed in for his lips. He nibbled on Naruto's bottom asking for entrance, running his tongue over it playfully.

Naruto slowly parted his lips, letting Gaara immediately explore to his heart's content as they shared a passionate kiss. Gaara wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and the other around his head, pulling him closer so they could deepen the kiss. He pulled the blond in his lap, grinding his hips against Naruto's crotch, earning a moan.

The kiss wasn't lust filled or anything like that but with Naruto being so close, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upward. It was slow and sensual with a steady rhythm captivating Naruto's heart. He could tell that Gaara put all his love and emotions as they came up for air.

Naruto regained his breath as he took quick glances at Gaara from the corner of his eye, nestling back into the passenger seat. The red head saw the little action and smiled lightly, taking Naruto's palm within his own, kissing it gently making Naruto blush.

"Y-You don't need to do that Gaara…" Naruto started only to be silenced with another chaste kiss on the lips.

"I only want to show you how much I love you. So let me ok." Gaara smirked as placed his hands on the wheel, as he put it in reverse. "I think we stalled long enough and spent too much time in here." he teased winking at the blond who hid behind his hands.

-

Once they arrived, Naruto spotted his godfathers car sitting in the driveway and sighed. He knew it was going to be a wild night.

They walked up to Naruto's steps passing the small frog ornaments on the way. Gaara watched Naruto open his front door hesitantly taking note of the fearful expression on his face. "Well, here goes nothing..." Naruto whispered glancing at the confused red head.

He pushed past the door, smiling from ear to ear as he was greeted with a busty blond's chest. "Hey kid, took you long enough." she smirked winking at Gaara who furrowed his brows.

"Oh, hey Tsunade. How you've been?" Naruto asked stepping in front of Gaara so she didn't have to keep eyeing his boyfriend. He glared at the woman making sure she understood to leave Gaara alone.

"Oh what's this? Come, come!" she exclaimed grabbing Naruto and pulled him in a crushing hug as his face meet with two very inviting breasts.

Naruto struggled and tried pushing himself away from his crazy godmother, only to have her tighten her grip on the poor blond.

"Jiraiya! Naruto's heeere!" she sang releasing Naruto from him her death grip as he gasped for air. "And he brought his boyfriend along too." she added standing beside her husband who grinned from ear to ear. Naruto unconsciously slapped his forehead leaving a red mark in its wake.

"OH HO HO HO! My dear boy! Already getting at that age aren't ya!" he chuckled slapping Naruto's back with a lot of force that almost made him fall over.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!" Naruto yelled searching the room, finding Iruka shuffling in with Kakashi closely behind.

He laughed lightly scratching his scar on his nose nervously. "Sorry about calling you so suddenly Naruto. Jiraiya and Tsunade just showed up and they really wanted to see you." Iruka smiled.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever." Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes as he took Gaara's hand in his own, walking over to the couch. Tsunade smirked when she noticed the cute gesture from her godson.

"And why is Kakashi here? I don't wanna see his face." Naruto growled at said man, who only shrugged as his retort.

"Oh Naruto please be nice to him. I know you two don't see eye to eye but try and act civil." Iruka pleaded to his adoptive son.

"I have to agree with Ruka here. Someone who reads my novels can't be as bad as you say." Jiraiya swooned hitting Kakashi on the back.

"How could I deny the sheer brilliance by this man? He truly is a genius when it comes to the written language!" Kakashi chuckled, pointing to the book he magically pulled out from the back of his pocket.

Naruto deeply sighed as he pulled at his hair. "Didn't you guys have something to tell me about Oro?" he hissed glaring at his pervert of a teacher.

Jiraiya frowned at the blond, 'tsking' at him. "You know Naruto; I've heard some pretty interesting things about him from some of my close friends. Seems to me, he's doing some underground shit around one of his old companies.

Tsunade nodded as she stood behind her husband. "And that's not all. Kabuto has been spotted dealing with some under the table business, doing some of Orochimaru's dirty work." she grimaced as soon as she saw the horrified look on her godsons face.

Naruto palled at the information. He didn't think that things were all already this bad. He looked around the room and saw the saddened expression on Iruka and the downcast eyes of his sensei. They knew exactly what it meant and knew what was bound to happen sooner or later.

"So you mean to tell me, after all these years in hiding, Orochimaru has finally come out of the dark to….to finish what he started?" Naruto asked as he gripped Gaara's hand.

Tsunade sucked in a quick breath before she glanced at Iruka. "Jiraiya and I believe so. The Uchiha's have also given us useful information concerning Orochimaru and they too want him stopped before their company is touched by this madman.

Gaara glared hard at the blond woman at the words she spoke. "So the Uchiha's are in on this too." Gaara stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Jiraiya smirked at the red head while he thumbed at his chin. "Why yes Mr. _Subaku. _The Uchiha's have been helping Naruto in many ways." he chuckled, catching the glare directed at him.

Naruto scratched his head absently as he watched the two. "So you mean to tell me that you know Gaara? I didn't think you two knew." he said pointing and accusing finger at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

They both flashed him their signature smirks before they answered in unison. "Of course we'd know. He's the son of the two richest CEO's." they exclaimed eyeing Gaara up and down with curious eyes.

Gaara blinked back a few confused thoughts. His name shouldn't have even been under any of his father's files or documents. He was emancipated by the age of 16 and all traces of his bloodline should have been erased.

He quirked a curious brow. "That's odd. My father should have removed all traces of me when I left. There should be no paper trail of me anywhere." he stated out loud as he racked his mind for the answer.

Jiraiya chuckled as he studied the red head. "At first, you were a ghost in the system and we couldn't figure out who you were. We thought something must have happened in your childhood and you were being taken cared of under your fathers care. But after we met up with the Uchiha's, one in particular told us about your situation. I shouldn't have to name any one in particular." Jiraiya laughed as he saw the scowl develop on Gaara's face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "So Sasuke told you guys about Gaara?" he questioned cutely, making Gaara grab his nose to stop it from bleeding.

Kakashi chuckled, slapping his leg while Iruka blushed like a madman. He couldn't get over the fact how Naruto could be so adorable sometimes. "Wow! If only Naruto knew of his powers he could have on some people!" Kakashi snickered stealing a glance at Gaara. He glared heatedly at the teacher as he watched the man shrug indifferently.

He flicked the pervert off and sent him a vicious glare. "As we were saying…" he trailed off looking at the married pair.

Jiraiya shook his head as he uncrossed his arms. "Yes, Sasuke was the one who confided in with us about Gaara but the bigger problem is what we're going to do about you, Naruto." He sighed waving his hand in Naruto's direction.

The blond frowned as he tightened his grip around Gaara's hand. He knew something was going to go down and it sent waves of uncertainty throughout his body. "What do you mean Jiraiya?" he asked hesitantly as he scanned the occupants in the room.

Jiraiya frowned before he opened his mouth to speak, giving Naruto the false impression that he could be harmed could really make his blond god-son become unsettled. "Orochimaru knows you're still alive and he knows what will happen. He probably wants to stop you from taking over Sarutobi Co. That's why we have to come up a way to make sure your safe." He mumbled knowing the reaction he was about to get from the blond.

Naruto blanched. What did he have to do with old man Sarutobi?! He didn't have any close relations with the man but yet he was getting a company from him?! "What do you mean Jiraiya? I haven't been told about any of this." he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Jiraiya glanced from Tsunade to Iruka. "So you haven't told him everything have you?" he lulled, casting a tiresome frown at the brunette.

Iruka bit his lower lip as he gripped Kakashi's shirt. "I didn't want him to live that kind of life, so I didn't tell him." Iruka defended, ghosting his attention in Naruto's direction.

Naruto frowned, watching the silent conversation between the two men had with only their eyes. "What are you guys talking about? I'm confused." Naruto whined, feeling Gaara's gaze. He looked at the red head and saw the blank expression plastered on his face. Naruto unconsciously flinched as he glanced at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya coughed lightly, catching everyone's attention. "As I was saying, your father was extremely close friends with old man Sarutobi to the point where he could trust Minato with his life. When he found out about your father's death, he was devastated. He was so broken because there was nothing he could do to help Minato in the slightest and that's when he created his will. He wanted to repay Minato by intrusting you with his company when you turned 18."

Naruto gasped as he glanced at Iruka and Gaara.

"But as slippery as Orochimaru is, he probably already found out about the will that was discovered awhile back.

"But why would I want to do that? I have no experience with that stuff." Naruto complained to his godfather, taking note of the slight flinch from Tsunade.

"Sorry kid but I don't make the rules. He probably wanted to make sure that you had a good life." Jiraiya sighed.

Naruto contemplated the information for a few moments, coming to a realization. "Wait, what do you mean probably? Can't we talk to him about this?" Naruto asked searching Jaraiya's eyes for any sort of comfort.

Jiraiya sighed as he felt the soothing massage on his shoulders from Tsunade. "I would if I could but he passed away a few years ago. When investigators did an autopsy, they couldn't figure out the cause of death. They came to a sudden decision and ruled in favor of tampered poisons. There many theories of his death, but nothing confirmed our suspicions. I think Orochimaru had something to do with it. He's been trying to get his hands on major companies so he could use them for his under the table and black market businesses and Sarutobi's was one of the largest out there still striving strong."

Naruto and Gaara gasped. Never did they expect to hear about this. Naruto unlaced his hand from Gaara's and stared inquisitively at Jiraiya "So what you're trying to say…is that I'm going to inherit old man Sarutobi's company no matter what?" Naruto asked locking eyes with his godfather.

Iruka sighed as he glanced at his adopted son. Never did he want this to happen to Minato's flesh and blood. All the fear and responsibility that came with the title could overwhelm anyone and he never wanted anything like this, plaguing Naruto's mind.

Jiraiya folded his arms as Tsunade sat beside him on the couch, releasing a tired sigh. "Yes Naruto, I'm afraid so." He answered looking at Kakashi. "The problem right now, is how we're going to hide you until you turn 18. I don't want you staying here at the moment. Who knows what could happen with Orochimaru lurking around." he said making sure he didn't look directly at Iruka.

Gaara perked up, staring at the man. He saw the hurt expression on Iruka's face and grimaced slightly. But the thought of Naruto's wellbeing plagued his mind like a mantra. He felt a little weight on his left shoulder, knowing who it was and caught the tired yawn his blond let escape. Gaara knew this was draining Naruto's nerves as much as it on him.

"He can stay with me for the time being." Gaara announced, taking in the shocked faces in the room. Though Kakashi only laughed, Gaara ignored the innuendo that probably came with the chuckle.

Iruka frowned but glanced at the red head none-the-less. "Are you sure Gaara? I mean I'm not upset knowing that Naruto would be in your care. I'm just worried if this would affect you as much as it will us. I know you care for him and I understand that, but please rethink what you're offering. You could get in deeper than you bargained for. Orochimaru is not something to be taken lightly." Iruka huffed crossing his arms.

Gaara glared at the brunette teacher. Did this man think he was stupid or what? Was he not just sitting here listening to their conversation? Or did he think he was just sitting here for idle decoration. Gaara caught the subtle gesture from Kakashi and frowned. Apparently this stubborn man wanted Naruto to be out of his hair whilst he spent his time with Iruka.

He stood abruptly, causing his shoulder to brush against Naruto's as he growled heatedly at the brunette. "I am capable of taking care of myself, and I know Naruto he no qualms with the fact that he would be staying with me for the time being. You're the only one who has such problems with me taking care of him. If I carelessly shouted out my thoughts, I wouldn't be here today. I take everything I say into stride and I don't like it when other people assume so little of me." Gaara hissed enticing the shock expression from both Iruka and Kakashi.

The brunette palled. He'd never felt so ashamed as he did now. He had no right to corner Gaara like he did just because of his own insecurities towards Naruto. Iruka sighed as he stood and walked over to the fuming red head. "I'm so sorry Gaara. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I wasn't thinking when I said those words to you. I only wanted to keep Naruto with me and of course I wouldn't want to hand him over to anyone. I'm really sorry and I hope you don't think of me differently. Naruto is my top priority and I felt overwhelmed when you said that you could watch over him." Iruka sighed missing the frown on Kakashi's face.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he listened. He didn't want so much conflict because of him. He clutched his shirt tightly in his fist as he glanced from Gaara to Iruka. "I-I don't mind staying with Gaara Iruka but please don't fight because of me. It only makes me feel horrible when I cause a rift between people." Naruto whimpered unconsciously reaching for Gaara's tight fist.

The red head's eyes widen when he felt the delicate hand covering his fist. Immediately he unclenched his hand and let the blond fingers lace within his own as Naruto pulled him back down to his seat. Everyone saw the undeniable gesture of love and blushed. They could feel the emotion coming from the blond when he nestled against Gaara's chest as he rubbed small circles on his chest.

Jiraiya coughed lightly as he folded his arms across his chest. "So it's settled then. Naruto shall stay with Gaara until his 18th birthday until everything's cleared up." He announced gaining everyone's attention again.

Gaara nodded in acceptance as he pulled the blond up from the couch and bowed respectfully before they left the room. He led Naruto upstairs to his room and shut the door quietly behind himself taking in the flustered blonds' appearance.

"Get your things. We're leaving as soon as you're packed. I don't want to waist anytime." Gaara said, noting the small pout appear on Naruto's lip.

He waited a few minutes for Naruto to pack everything, taking both suitcases in each hand even though Naruto's complaints went to deaf ears.

"But Gaara! I told you. You don't have to take them. I can carry them on my own. I don't want you to have to do this for me." Naruto pleaded, trying to grab one of the suitcases in Gaara's hands as they trudged down the stairs.

The red head stopped once they reached the bottom and smirked at the blond. "Oh, but I want to. I'd do anything for you, Naruto." Gaara confessed, smirking when he saw the blush appear on his blonds' cheeks.

Naruto stood their completely dumbfound by Gaara's small confession. He had no retort what-so-ever. He only quietly complied as they walked silently to Gaara's mustang as he placed the luggage in the cramped back seat.

-

Naruto said his goodbye's to his godparents as they left in a hurry and kissed Iruka good night, telling him of course they'd see each other in school the next day.

Once they arrived, Gaara unpacked Naruto's luggage and carried them up to his room, placing them next to his own dresser. Naruto blushed as he watched the noticeable muscles flex through Gaara's shirt when he moved the suitcases. The blond could only watch as the butterflies in his stomach rumbled in his belly.

"What is it?" Gaara asked looking back at the distraught blond who hid behind hands. He shook his head back and forth trying to assure the red head.

"Hey come on and let's get to bed. We have school tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired." Gaara smiled ushering Naruto to the bed. The blond nodded and accompanied Gaara as he slid the sheets down so he could get under the covers.

He kissed the sunny top and whispered in soothing words in his ear, after they shared a kiss goodnight kiss and let the sleep come over.

* * *

**Yay, next chapter is completed and I'm so glad it came out ok. Well, I'm my perspective. Tell mw what you guys think cuz I need some feedback. Thanks.**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara **


	9. Chapter 9

**So yeah… Don't hurt me when you realize that I actually updated this chapter. I got a few emails asking me if I discontinued it and I'm happy to tell you that I'm not. It just took me awhile to update and I'm very sorry guys. Well I can't thank you readers enough! You guys are the ones that inspired me to continue and share my thoughts with you. So here you go!**

**Oh yea btw. In this chapter there's going to be some yummyness so yeah. ;D jus for yall. But sorry to say there's no sex so please don't get your hopes up. Well anyways on with the show! Please R&R!**

* * *

The red head glanced at the clock next to his bed, lazily looking at his boyfriend who lay still in his spot. He observed Naruto's face with a solemn stare before it turned into a small smirk. 'You're mine' he thought as he ran his thumb across the blonds' cheek with the softest gestures. He skillfully climbed out of bed without waking his lover and glared at the door. The handle was adjusted slightly. That meant someone had come in during the night.

Gaara stretched lightly, listening to his joints pop as he went into his bathroom. He took in his appearance and sighed at his bare chest. There was no hickies like he dreamed last night. Just thinking of the things he did make him horny. He sighed again and brushed his teeth while he thought about the intruder… Who could it have been?

He rubbed his eyes after he finished brushing and took one last glance at the bed where his lover laid silently before he descended down the stairs.

Gaara glared at the blond sitting in the living room. She had all of her documents spread all over the table and chairs without any second thoughts.

He stood in the hallway, finding it annoying how she still ignored his presence. "Where the hell were you last night?" Gaara questioned.

He didn't really care at all; he just didn't like his privacy being invaded like he believed he was last night.

She chuckled softly as she locked eyes with her younger brother. "You know the usual, work." She giggled as she spoke which irked the teen to death.

Gaara growled as he knocked the papers on the floor. "You know what I mean Tamari. Don't play innocent with me. Spit it out." He threatened with a deadly glare.

She sighed exasperatedly as she picked up the papers off the floor and placed them back in their original spot. "Ok I did sneak in last night and check up on you. That's all…" she trailed off with a lopsided grin.

Gaara bit his lower lip harshly. "You know I hate it when you do that shit. Next time, don't do it or you're not welcomed here." He reprimanded with an assertive tone. She knew where her boundaries extended to and where they reach their limits. She had no right to do what she did last night especially and he had a feeling she peaked last night.

She noticed the deadly glare and giggled mentally. She was so happy that someone had finally made her smaller brother happy even if she didn't want to share the information to him. She just wished that he wouldn't get so temperamental with it.

"I need to head back home to work on a new project that Itachi assigned me. I also need to check on your brother to make sure he isn't slacking off." She said knowing the news was a good thing to Gaara's ears.

He hn'd and eyed the blond for a few moments longer and then retreated into the kitchen to make his lover something to eat. He decided on a simple meal that consisted of bacon, eggs, and grits which he then set on the island for Naruto to eat.

He glared at his sister as he made his way up the stairs and into his room to find his precious little blond gone. For a split second his heart skipped a beat, but then he glanced at the bathroom and saw the light showing through the bottom. He silently walked to the door and knocked lightly letting Naruto know he was there.

"Naruto?" Gaara said softly.

"Yea?" Naruto answered back with a muffled voice which sounded as if he were brushing his teeth.

Gaara smirked and leaned against the door as he spoke. "I made breakfast for you so when you're done come downstairs ok." Gaara said with slight amusement. He heard Naruto cheer and quietly slid off the door as he made his way back down stairs.

Temari chuckled and eyed her brother with curiosity. "Aren't you going to put a shirt on brother?" she questioned happily.

Gaara scoffed and continued into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island.

He heard footsteps coming downstairs and heard the warm greeting that was displayed toward his sister. He sighed, not really interested in the conversation between the two and stared at the plate of food in front of him until Naruto came in.

"G'morning love. " Naruto cooed as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. The red head grinned slightly and patted the warm hands surrounding him. He really liked the feeling of love and care that radiated off of his boyfriend and he couldn't imagine his life without it.

He turned his head so that Naruto could see his small smile and nodded. "Morning" was his simple reply as he pushed the plate closer to Naruto so it could catch his attention, which it did.

Naruto smiled brightly and kissed Gaara on the back of his head while he pulled away and sat diligently at the island. "Wow this looks great Gaara, I can't believe you would do this for me." Naruto confessed as he took a bite from his eggs.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the comment and got up to get a couple of napkins from the kitchen counter and brought some back, placing them next to the blond. "Here, I know you'll need them." Gaara announced and ruffled the blond locks. He saw Naruto roll his eyes and chuckled lightly. He was just too cute for words. He noticed the time on the clock and cursed. 20 minutes till class had to start…

"Naruto hurry and finish eating, we don't have a lot of time to get ready for class." Gaara said as he pointed to an invisible watch on his wrist. Naruto nodded and started digging into his grits happily as he watched the red head leave.

Gaara sighed again as he passed his sister towards his room. So much was on his mind and the whole ordeal with Naruto's past was already causing everyone a lot of stress. Thankfully it was Friday and they would have the rest of the week to just relax….

He began digging through his drawers and found a pair of the mandatory black slacks for school and silently put them on in peace. He went into his closet and grabbed the white dress shirt with the checkered tie. He always hated tying the damn thing.

He had gotten dressed and finally put on his socks when he heard Naruto coming upstairs. "Gaara?" Naruto questioned as he walked in already taking of his shirt and discarding in onto the bed.

Gaara quirked his eye at the action. "As I was getting ready, I pulled out your clothes for school too. It's under your shirt that you just threw on the bed by the way." Gaara said as he looked in the mirror to make sure his hair looked presentable.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he heard his boyfriend's tone. He clearly did not like the way he just set his clothes down anywhere as he pleased. "Oh… thanks Gaara. I'll get ready and I'll make sure I'm not messy ok…" Naruto sighed as he put his shirt in the hamper next to the bed. He knew Gaara lived in a clean environment and always liked things to be in order.

The red heads eyes widened slightly at the sad tone Naruto spoke. Did he really sound that mean to his little blond? He turned around and saw the solemn expression on Naruto's face and frowned. That's not how he wanted his blond to feel and react to the things he said…

"Naruto, its fine. Don't take the way I say some things to the heart. I know I was being a little too blunt than necessary. So try and deal with my OCD." Gaara said as he watched the blonds' reaction.

Naruto looked up with a curious stare and slowly smiled. "Oh it's ok Gaara. I know I have to be more responsible anyways. Who should inform me more than anyone but you? I'm going to try my best to make sure you like living with me." Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

Gaara had to chuckle at the cute blonds actions as he waved the blond off to go downstairs. He saw Temari and she was still continuing as she was without looking up and placed other documents elsewhere. He sighed; hopefully school was going to be alright…

The morning and afternoon was fine for the two and now they sat in art class wondering what the next project was on. The teacher said that they were done with using charcoal, so now they were supposed to start using a different medium. Gaara had noticed that the Uchiha was missing from their morning classes and he didn't mind it either until the door suddenly opened and here came the promiscuous raven.

Naruto stared in awe when all the girls started swooning over said person and he made eye contact with the raven unexpectedly. Sasuke gave Naruto a quick wink and then continued his way towards his usual seat near the window. Gaara caught the action and gripped the pencil in his hand out if jealously. Why did Sasuke have to try and get anyone he wanted just because he wanted to? But then the pencil relaxed and rolled onto his table. Of course… why didn't he realize it earlier…

He had absolutely nothing to worry about because Naruto isn't the type to just have sex with anybody, and of course he was still a virgin. Naruto was completely committed to him and he shouldn't become so jealous over such a trivial thing as that.

He saw Naruto glanced over at him and Gaara smiled lightly. He fully trusted Naruto and Sasuke nor could anyone else get in his way. He loved Naruto with all of his heart.

"Ok class! Today we're going to begin working on drawing perspective and I don't want to hear any whinnying out of you." The teacher said interrupting Gaara's thoughts. The whole class groaned but listened for the next instructions anyways. "You are going to be working in groups and they're going to consist of a three-man team. We are going to go out into the school courtyard and draw from different angles for this assignment. I will assume that your guys know what teams you would like to be in so I'm giving you guys this opportunity to choose for yourself. Don't screw this up cuz next time I'll make sure you guys hate the next assignment?"

Naruto sighed when he saw Sasuke and Neji approach. He knew exactly what was going to happen next…

"Naruto, won't you be in my group ne?" Sasuke said in a sweet tone. Gaara had to roll his eyes at the way Sasuke was making a fool of himself.

"Why would he want to be with an asshole like you? You have your friend beside you, why don't you just pick someone else instead?" Gaara mocked. He didn't really mind that Sasuke actually helped them out with everything but if he was still going to go after his boyfriend then it really didn't matter.

Sasuke glared at the red head and clenched his fist roughly. Neji saw the action and sighed, he really didn't want Sasuke to do something stupid that he'd regret. "Sasuke come on, let's just-

"No. I want Naruto to be in my group and nothing you say can change my mind Neji." Sasuke scowled at the brunette. Neji was taken aback by the tone as he stared at the raven's serious face. How could one person ruffle Sasuke up like this to the extent that he wouldn't just give up? Neji frowned, glaring at the blond who hid behind Gaara.

"But we can just ask Sai or-

"No Neji! What don't you understand? I want-

"Well, what do we have over here?" the teacher said as she approached the group. "It seems we can't settle on a group can we?" she growled which startled them. "If we can't decide on a team then I'll decide one for myself. Gaara and Naruto, you're with Sasuke and I don't want to hear any complaints out of you. And as for Neji, you're with Lee and Ten-ten ya hear me? Now get your supplies and get your butts out there and draw." She scowled.

Naruto nodded and quickly scampered off to get the supplies while the teacher left with the other three glaring at each other. "You heard her Sakabu, I'm in your group." Sasuke taunted with a shrewd smile.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the comment and cross his arms over his chest. "That may be, but who's with Naruto now? It sure isn't you now is it?" he said smirking cruelly.

Neji glared at the red head and glanced at Sasuke who began grinding his teeth. He knew how much Sasuke liked Naruto but to go to this extreme to get a lay was out of the question. He didn't need to put himself under so much stress for one person. He needed to focus on school and the more important things in his life… like his friends…

"You may be the person he's with now but we'll see who he ends up with, right?" he said with a grin, noticing Naruto returning with the assignment.

"Gaara I got your pencils and-

"Here Naruto, let me get that for you." Sasuke whispered into the blonds' ear as he smoothly took the items from his hands. Naruto was perplexed to say the least and he rubbed his ear from the unusual sensation. It sent waves of goose bumps down his spine.

"Uh thanks Sasuke for uh… helping me." Naruto said with uncertainty. He didn't know what to feel when Sasuke offered to take the things from his hands. Gaara of course glared at the raven and pulled Naruto by his side with force. Neji watched baffled by Sasuke's action and glared at Naruto once again. Why the hell did Sasuke need to feel obligated to do things for him?

"I'm done Sasuke." Neji said as he walked away from the group. Sasuke only glanced in his direction and then smiled at the blond.

"Now let's get going shall we?"

**After School At Sasuke's House**

Sasuke sighed as he sat at his desk, his back facing the brunette that was ranting behind him. He glared at the brunette that just wouldn't stop nagging. It had already been ten minutes and he was still going strong. Sometimes he didn't see the point why Neji felt the need to school him in such trivial things like now, like talking about Naruto and why he didn't need to care about him.

"-And I think you should stop chasing Naruto and spend more time with your friends. I really think you need to-

"Shut up Neji. I don't want to hear it anymore." Sasuke said with a glare. Neji bit his lip but listened anyways as he sat down on Sasuke's bed. He really did care for the well-being of his best friend and he really wanted him to open his eyes and look around. There was so much more to look at and care about other than one thing.

Sasuke sighed and placed his pencil down on his desk as he turned his chair around. "I need it." Sasuke stated startling the brunette.

Neji bit his lip and glanced towards the side. He knew was Sasuke was doing and it hurt to know that he didn't care about his feelings. Neji sighed and slowly got off the bed and knelt before Sasuke with a saddened expression.

"Now don't look like that. I know you like the taste so do it like you usually do." Sasuke smirked as he pushed Neji's head towards his crotch.

He nodded silently and began to unzip the Uchiha's pants. He pulled out the erect cock from Sasuke's boxers and eyed the member momentarily. He didn't understand why he obliged to the things that Sasuke made him do and it hurt him to realize that he did the things willingly…

"Now pleasure me like you know how." Sasuke smirked, once he felt the cool lips on his heated arousal.

Gaara sighed once he finished washing the last bit of dinner's dishes. He didn't mind doing them but today the Uchiha had gotten on his last nerve. When school had let out, Naruto went to talk to Iruka and Gaara was left to wait by the front gate when he met the raven again who basically taunted him again. He had to restrain himself from beating the cocky raven up because he saw Itachi parked in the lot, waiting for him.

He groaned softly once he placed the last dish in the tray to dry. The Uchiha's were helping Naruto and were also trying to find Orochimaru and take him down. He didn't want to create anymore drama between the two but it seemed as if Sasuke didn't care which bothered him.

Gaara rolled his eyes and then headed upstairs, taking notice that all of his sister's belongings were gone. He smirked at the thought.

He quietly crept into his room and heard the shower going. Gaara knew Naruto was having a good time relaxing in the shower and came up with a satisfying plan.

Naruto sang lightly and he washed his hair, he really enjoyed the dinner that Gaara had prepared and was now taking a shower so he could get ready for bed.

'I wonder if Gaara's done washing the dishes. It's been fifteen minutes already…' Naruto thought as he relaxed when the warm water continued to pour over his head and body. He was so into the feeling that he didn't notice the figure that came into the room. He continued to sing lightly when all of a sudden cool hands wrapped themselves around his waist, enticing a small scream from him.

"G-Gaara! Geeze you scared me!" Naruto exclaimed when he turned around to face the red head. Gaara smirked and nuzzled at the blond's neck which made Naruto giggle happily. "A-Ah stop Gaara it tickles you know." He chuckled pulling away from the red head.

Gaara smiled lightly and held Naruto by the waist. "I never want to let you go Naruto. I love you so much; I hope you believe me when I say this…" Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear.

The blond blushed profusely and nodded. "I believe you Gaara but I want you to know that I love you too. No matter what." Naruto said with a brilliant smile. Gaara chuckled lightly and kissed the nape of Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto wrap his hands around his arms and smiled. He was just too adorable. "Heh… come on Gaara, let's get you washed up ne?" Naruto smiled as he took the soap in his hands, turning around and began rubbing the suds on his chest.

Gaara quirked his eye at the cute action and gripped Naruto's wrist, stopping him from continuing what he was doing. "Gaara?" Naruto questioned as a blush formed on his cheeks. He knew that sultry look and he didn't know how to handle the situation. "Ah… don't we need to get you clean right?" Naruto questioned as he looked away.

Gaara knew what he was doing and he couldn't help his arousal that was forming. Naruto was just being too cute. "Don't mind me Naruto, let _me_ take care of you~" Gaara purred coolly as he pulled Naruto closer to his body. Naruto gasped at the bodily contact and blushed.

"G-Gaara… w-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered when he felt warm hands trail down his neck. He felt his nipples being grasped and moaned when they were being teased. "Ngah!" he shuddered when he felt the red head take hold of his growing member.

Gaara smirked when Naruto's back arched from the pleasure. He knew how to satisfy his blond and he was taking every opportunity to make him feel at his best. "Shh…" he cooed once Naruto began to squirm in his arms. His little angle was withering in ecstasy before him, and it fucking turned him on like hell.

The water continued to blast and drench the two, but sat the same time getting completely ignored by them. "Naruto… " Gaara moaned as he teased the abused head.

Naruto shuddered and cried out when he felt Gaara's hot lips bite over his body, leaving marks in its wake. "G-Gaara… More…" Naruto moaned. The feeling in the pit in his tummy was returning and he couldn't wait till Gaara released it. He craved for the contact once again.

Gaara smirked as slowly withdrew his hand making Naruto cry out in disagreement. "Hold on my little angle." Gaara stated as he got on his knees. Naruto's eyes bulged at the sight because he didn't understand the situation. What was Gaara…

"HAH! NGH! GAARA!" Naruto cried out once Gaara's hot mouth engulfed his weeping member. "W-what are you d-doing?" Naruto gasped as he felt his body begin to set afire.

Gaara looked up momentarily to glance at his lover only to have his cock twitch in anticipation at the sight. Naruto had the most erotic face he could have ever imagined. With those subtle but plump lips gasping for air as his eyes were closed shut in pleasure. His hair was messy as it was doused in water that framed his face perfectly.

Gaara had to fight back the blush that formed over his face and continued lapping at the dripping head. "G-Gaara!... I-im… ngh!" Naruto cried as he gripped the red hair in his fist.

Gaara smirked lightly and deep throated Naruto completely making the blond cry out as he leaned against the wall. His legs were shaking and he was scared that he could fall at any moment…

"Please…" Naruto begged once his hands returned to the wet mop of red hair. Gaara chuckled sending waves of pleasure throughout Naruto's cock. "I-IM Ngh!" Naruto cried as he released inside Gaara's wet cavern.

Once he was finished coming down from his high, he slowly slid down the tile wall and let the water drench him. Gaara smirked in triumph as he licked up the last of the white substance that remained on his chin. "How was that Na-ru-to?" Gaara purred but quirked his brow at the blond.

He had fallen asleep against the wall. Gaara had to stifle the chuckle that wanted to erupt from the back of his throat as he picked up his cute lover and carried him off to the bed.

Naruto was the first one to wake up the next morning and when he did, all the memories from last night rushed back. The blush that rested on his cheeks could make any tomato turn green in envy. He couldn't believe that Gaara had done that in the first place and he mentally slapped himself for acting like a girl.

He heard a soft moan come from the bed and he smiled lightly at his lover sleeping soundly at his side. "I wish for our happiness forever." He whispered as he got out of bed, realizing that he had on a pair of thin boxers. He silently went through the drawers and found another pair of shorts and a tee-shirt and put them on.

He trudged downstairs and groggily flipped on the TV in the living room and flipped the channels uninterested until he found the news. He flopped the controller down in the chair and made his way into the kitchen and shamelessly opened the fridge and took an apple. Naruto washed it and took a bite as he meandered into the dining room and found his phone sitting on the table.

He thought for a second and decided the pick it up and check to see if he missed any calls. He smiled lightly when he got a text and happily opened it, thinking it was Iruka.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed dropping his phone to the floor.

He saw the text and he couldn't believe it. Whoever sent it knew his number…

'**Be ready Naruto. I'm coming for you…'** it said as he heard his boyfriend yelling from down the hall.

* * *

**Yay! I FINALLY updated this story! I'm sorry that it took so long. I was so wrapped up in my ItaNaru fic that I really ignored this one. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I also hope you review. It makes me happy to hear your comments and thoughts about the way I write. ;D so… until next time.**

**Urahara. 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers… umm yeah so… I've been gone… awhile… I guess… Sorry about that.. *scratches head* Yeah I have nothing to say ha. But I just want you to know I'm not going to do that again just so you know, lol. Hope you enjoy thins chapter and please review ok? I love reading the feedback so much~**

* * *

"What is it? What happened?!" Gaara asked running to the blond's side taking in the shocked expression he wore. "What?" he asked again looking in the direction of Naruto's train of sight, noticing the phone on the floor.

"Someone sent me that message, there read it!" he pointed to the device on the floor. Gaara picked up the phone and quickly read its contents and growled lowly.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, you will be safe with me so rest assured." He sighed taking the blond into a tight hug. The blond murmured quietly as he wrapped his arms around the red heads back.

"Why does this happen? I didn't ask for this…" he whined into the others chest. Gaara ran his hand through the blond locks and released his hold on the smaller teen.

"I don't know but don't take it too seriously. You never know, it just could be the wrong number." He announced smiling lightly at the cute blond. Truthfully he was just trying to get Naruto's mind off the whole thing just so he didn't have to worry about it.

Naruto nodded without saying anything and pulled away from the tight embrace. "Thank you Gaara. That means a lot to me that you're here beside me. I didn't think anyone would care about me like you do." Naruto said, blushing a bit.

Gaara smiled contently and ruffled the blond locks. "Well since we're up already how about we go somewhere to have some fun." He grinned pulling away. Naruto jumped in joy at the small sentence and nodded his head vigorously.

"That would be awesome! Where did you want to go?" Naruto asked reaching for his apple that sat forgotten on the table, taking a quick bite out of it while he waited for a response.

Gaara frowned lightly and nestled his thumb under his chin while he thought. _'I was thinking of possibly going somewhere to eat or hmmm maybe going to the arcade?'_ he thought but immediately dismissing the ideas as he sighed. "Truthfully I don't have any ideas about where to go but if you have any suggestions you're more than welcome to tell me." He said rest dropping his hands to his sides so he could fix his sleeping pants. They were sagging a bit and last night he didn't feel like wearing any boxers underneath them so his navel was starting to show.

Naruto watched with baited eyes at the action and blushed turning his head away. He was beginning to turn red and Gaara raised a curious brow at the sight.

"I thought you were thinking of somewhere you would like to go… why do you-.." he stopped recalling the moment from last night. He smirked awkwardly and bit his lip at the silence. "Well I suppose you liked it, right?" he asked looking away with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Naruto closed his eyes s his face turned brighter by the acknowledgement and he could only sputter. "I d-did like it Gaara." He whispered, looking between his fingers at the red head_. 'I don't think I would mind doing it again.'_ He thought biting his lip hesitantly.

Gaara coughed into his hand glancing at the blond to get over his embarrassment and ran his hand through his hair. "I see." Was all he said looking at the blond.

Naruto exhaled heavily and brought his hands down making direct eye contact with Gaara. "Ah well I would probably like to go shopping for some stuff I guess. I do need to get a few things if you don't mind." He mumbled trying not to let the blush deeper another shade.

Gaara smiled at the cute action and nodded in acceptance at the way the blond expressed himself. "Sure I don't mind but if we want to get anything done, I advise we get ready." He snickered bringing his hand up to cup the blonds chin. "Unless you want to…" he paused letting his finger glide down Naruto's chin and then towards his neck. "Stay inside and have our own… fun." He teased with a husky whisper.

Naruto flinched at the obvious innuendo and bit his lip nervously. _'I don't think I'll be able to take any more of this embarrassment!'_ he screamed in his head watching the red head do as he pleased. "I'll go get ready then!" he shouted pulling away from the obvious advances as he rushed upstairs into the bedroom.

Gaara chuckled at the blonds retreating figure and picked up the forgotten apple on the table. 'I wouldn't mind taking advantage of him though.' He snickered taking a bite and tossing the rest into the trash. 'I should probably get ready as well.' He thought washing his hands and walking into the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

Gaara sighed while he sat down with his arm holding up his head as he watched people look for clothes to buy. Truthfully he didn't think going shopping was going to be this boring but with Naruto taking forever to decide, made it seem so much longer. He glanced around the area where he sat and tried to spot the blond but unfortunately he couldn't see him from where he was so he sighed tiredly as he took out his phone.

With his other arm still supporting his chin he used his free one to check the time. They had already been in the mall for over two hours only going from one clothing store to the next. He pouted and returned his phone back into his pocket as he glanced at the mirror beside himself.

Today he decided to dress casually wearing denim burgundy skinnies with a white wife beater shirt underneath his black flannel shirt. He also wore a series of beads and bracelets that he had gotten from Temari awhile back and decided to wear them. In all, he looked pretty hot with his coal eyeliner accenting his eyes jade eyes._ 'I wonder if Naruto thinks I'm good enough to be his boyfriend…' _he thought biting his lip. He saw the look a girl passing by gave him and raised a curious brow. _'Was she checking him out?' _his mind wandered, nodding at the girl who giggled as she continued walking by. _'That was sort of… odd'_ he thought raising his brow while he starting searching above the racks of clothes again.

Then he thought back to the blond and how he chose his attire for today and smiled; he really was something else he had to admit. Naruto decided on bringing his clothes and found a pair of black skinnies and a low rise graphic tee in his bag by which the color was a bright yellow mind you, but didn't forget to add the small subtle piercing he had back into his ears since he had to take them out for school. Gaara shook his head. 'Geeze, Naruto sure knows how to get me flustered with the smallest things. Those contrasting colors bring out every feature he has especially his eyes and hair.' He thought looking up to see if he could spot his blond, fortunately for him, he was making his way in his direction with a big smile.

"I finally picked the right clothes that I wanted." He beamed gesturing to the garments hanging over his arms. Gaara nodded and quickly took the items from his hands and started examining them.

"These seem to suit you well but why did it take you so long to pick these out?" he chirped waiting for the blonds reply. He really didn't mind the fact that he could or would go shopping with him it's just that he didn't know what to do with himself to pass the time is all.

"Well you see I don't go shopping that often actually I go every once in a while and when I do I make sure I get the clothes I want and the right type. If I don't then I know I'll have to buy more later on and if the material isn't sturdy enough then they'll fade or rip. So I'm fairly particular about what I buy." Naruto smiled pointing at his own clothing that he wore.

Gaara stared at the blond with a curious look trying not to raise his brows at the response. "But you will have to buy more clothes later on regardless right? So why put so much effort in the type you buy?" Gaara asked looking at the blond.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head with a pleading look. "Well I'm not one of those people that just have extra cash lying around… I don't ask dad too often for money so I don't have to bother him. He's done so much for me as it is and why should I continue to bother him for personal things?" Naruto frowned slightly trying not to look upset.

Gaara sighed and then he began to understand. '_Ah I see now. He's being overly protective with his own personal things that he doesn't want to burden Iruka with what he deems unnecessary. That trait is hard to find in people let alone in a teen.'_ He thought biting his lip. "I understand how you feel but don't you want to feel like you can ask him for things without being discouraged? I mean he is your father." Gaara commented shifting the clothes onto one arm.

Naruto shook his head while he glanced away. "It's not like that Gaara; I want him to know I'm responsible and can take care of myself as well ya know? He has to worry about me all the time so why should I be so needy? Wouldn't I start becoming insufferable to be with to the point I'll become useless?" he sighed looking down at the floor.

Gaara furrowed his brows at the last comment from the blond and frowned. _'Does he think he's a burden to people? Why does he seem to put himself down for something that's so minor that people don't take in account about a person?'_ he pondered staring at him. "I don't know why you belittle yourself over something so trivial but to put your mind at ease, I'm treating you today remember? Or did you forget?" he teased smiling lightly at the blond who gasped hearing those words.

Gaara no! I can't let you do that! That's something-"

"No buts Naruto. I'm doing this because I want to. Not that I feel obligated or anything but how would I feel if I continue to let my boyfriend act like this?" he interrupted, feeling his face become a few degrees hotter.

Naruto immediately became quiet after hearing those words escape from his lips and started blushing like crazy. "So you mean I'm your b-boyfriend." He stuttered out holding his hands against his now tomato cheeks.

Gaara fought the urge to let his face become red by looking away nonchalantly in a cool way. Truthfully they never really talked about each other being serious or starting a relationship even though they did the things that they did. "Yeah I mean I never officially asked you out or anything the timing came up just now. We really never discussed this topic and I just assumed but I've been thinking that I would rather hear your reply instead knowing you agree to this as well." He said making eye contact with the smaller teen. He tried not to let his feelings get the best of him but he couldn't hide the small smile approaching on his lips.

Naruto stared at the other for a few seconds before his hands clasped over his face. "Oh geeze, oh geeze! Y-Yeah Gaara I would love to…. I'm just really embarrassed to admit this is all…" he trailed off squeezing his eyes tighter in his hands.

Gaara couldn't stifle the chuckle and laughed lightly while he brought his free hand to the blonds face brushing away his palms that covered his cheeks. "You don't have to hide from me because you're embarrassed ok? I'm here for you and I want to see every one of your reaction that you make because I want to know all of you. You mean a lot to me and I've already come to love you even though the way we got together was kind of opposite in that manner. But I still want to know you better than anyone else. Better than anyone ever will ok? So don't hide from me anymore and show me your weaknesses, strengths, insecurities and strong points or whatever you choose. I will never judge you as I stay by your side. I love you silly so believe in me alright?" he confided with his blond lover taking his chin into his hands, cupping it so they were locking eyes with one another. "I love you Naruto…" he whispered connecting their lips in a sweet subtle kiss.

Naruto couldn't help having the blush continue to blossom over his entire face and ears at the words the red head spoke because they were so bashful and true straight from his heart that it embarrassed him to just listen. He returned the kiss back and pulled away slowly trying not to look away feeling his stomach doing flips in the process. "I love you too." He whispered quietly feeling his lips from the contact just moments ago.

Gaara smiled at the cute action and ruffled the blond locks. "I'm glad to hear that Naru, now let's get going so we can enjoy ourselves ne?" he teased pulling his wrist so he would follow.

* * *

"So tell me how this happened again Naruto?" Gaara growled folding his arms across his chest glaring at the other sitting a few feet away.

"Gaara… you know it was by coincidence that Sasuke and Neji came to this restaurant but I do find it sort of odd that it had to be today…" he mulled looking down at the table, clenching his fists on his lap.

The red head continued to glare at the raven who shamelessly stared at Naruto not even giving Gaara a glance resting his chin atop his hand_. 'I'm getting so fucking sick of seeing this bastard all the damn time not to mention him staring so bluntly at Naruto that its pissing me off!'_ Gaara seethed flicking the raven off who caught the gesture. "You know we don't have to stay here for lunch, we can always eat somewhere else." He suggested turning his attention back towards his date with a normal stoic tone.

Naruto bit his lip and shook his head slowly. "I really want to eat here since I heard about their phenomenal ramen and pork loins. I really want to try it out if you don't mind. Just… well, can you… ignore him until we finish and we can leave the mall?" Naruto offered with a small smile.

Gaara sighed heavily at his blond companion and nodded slowly. "Hn." Was all his response as he glanced back towards the table where he knew Sasuke sat with a smug expression. _'I don't care nor do I want to about that bastard but I can't even enjoy a dinner with Naruto without seeing this shit head everywhere. I mean yeah we are at the mall eating at a restaurant jointed inside the food gallery but what are the chances that we would even be sitting this close to each other…'_ he seethed on the inside glaring at the raven. _'You know what? I don't even care. He's not going to get the best of me so I'm going to just enjoy my time here with Naruto even if a ducks ass is sitting here. Forget that slut..'_ He mocked internally, smirking happily at his lover who raised his brow in suspicion.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're having a fun time doing something awful to Sasuke in your head." Naruto mused chuckling quietly in his hand. "That would be the only reason why you're smiling like that." He laughed smiling happily at his boyfriend.

Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Something of the sort but all that fills my mind is you Naruto." He admitted in a husky undertone. Naruto couldn't deny the way that Gaara spoke ignited a certain feeling deep within himself that he blushed.

"Here are you're drinks and do you know what you'd like to order?" the waitress announced pulling the two out from their world as she placed the drinks down on each other side.

Gaara raised a brow but nodded at her glancing at the blond. "Yes actually he would like the pork ramen bowl with a side of pork loins cook thoroughly done and I would like the rib eye platter well done with shrimp scampi on the side. No butter please." He ordered giving the menus back to the woman who nodded her head.

"No problem great choice by the way and your food will but out in no time so please enjoy yourselves." She smiled at the two after she finished writing down there order.

Naruto laughed lightly and stared at the red head. "I see your choice of food is different than mine." He smiled folding his hands on the table.

"Well I've eaten here before a few times so I've had the chance to eat some of their dishes I guess. Though, I never tried their ramen." He admitted taking a sip of his sweet tea.

Naruto nodded at the response and followed Gaara's exampled and tasted his lemonade. "Mhm, I like how they threw a few strawberries at the bottom, it gives it a unique flavor in my opinion." He announced playing with his straw so he could hit the fruit with it, to let the flavor mix.

Gaara smiled at the action and nodded his head. "I can imagine." He smiled admiring the blond in front of him. He rested his elbow on the table watching in amusement how the blond sipped at his drink and took his straw to pierce the strawberries so he could eat them. 'He really is something else. I can't imagine myself not meeting him and feeling this way… I guess I feel in love with him at first sight…' he admitted to himself now letting his hand hold the weight of his head as he watched.

"Say, I never asked but did Temari leave yet?" Naruto asked playing with a strand of hair that fell into his eyes.

"When I last checked, all of her things were packed but I haven't heard a word from her. But assume she did because last I heard from her was that she was working on something important from her job." He answered fixing his bracelet.

Naruto frowned but nodded. "I'm surprised. She seemed really nice it would have been better if I got to spend more time with her." He said smiling.

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed. _'I doubt he would after she would start bugging him about our personal life and wanting to know about… perverted things… that she had no right to meddle in.' _he thought nodding. "Yeah it's a shame I guess." He mumbled into his hands.

"okay I have the ramen and loins." She announced placing the food down in front of the blond. "And here's the rib eye with the shrimp." She smiled giving him his food. "If there's anything else you need don't resist the urge to ask." She grinned.

Gaara looked at their drinks and looked back to her. "If you don't mind, two refills please and heavy on the strawberries ok?" he said looking at the waitress. She nodded happily and replied with a quick, 'I'll be right back' and left, leaving the two alone.

Naruto began digging into his ramen and looked oddly at the read head. "You didn't have to say that. I was happy with the taste." He mumbled putting some of the food into his mouth.

Gaara smiled and shook his head. "I think you enjoyed yourself a little too much but it made me happy to watch you." He said cutting up the beef and taking a bite.

The waitress returned and took the empty drinks and replaced them with the filled ones and left them alone to talk a bit more until they finally finished their meal without any problems.

"Were you thinking about having any dessert?" Gaara quipped wiping his mouth.

Naruto gave him a hesitant look and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm actually pretty full but if you want some I'm down for it." He answered taking a sip of his lemonade.

Gaara shook his head. "Not me. I'm really stuffed but if you want any sweets go ahead don't worry about me. I'm not in the mood right now. Too full." He admitted pointing at his stomach.

"Here's you're Cherry-Amaretto tart, a house specialty." She interrupted picking up the empty plates and replacing them with the one plate with the dessert in front of the blond.

Naruto looked at the pastry with a confused face and then at Gaara. "But I didn't order this." He said locking eyes with the woman. She smiled bashfully and turned her head in the direction as she gestured with her free arm.

"The gentlemen sitting not too far asked me to send this over to you." She blushed looking at the raven who smirked.

Gaara glared at Sasuke and turned to the waitress with a bored expression. "Well that that _gentlemen_, that this blond is off the market and that he should stop bothering him. Oh and also, he doesn't want this pastry either." He scoffed waving his hand to pick up the dessert.

Naruto blushed at the predicament and gripped his hands atop his pants as he stared at the table. Gaara rolled his eyes and glanced at Sasuke who continued to eye Naruto as if he were going to magically fall in love with him or something. 'It's disgusting to see an Uchiha act this way. He has no shame what so ever.' Gaara mulled.

"But I can't just return this back to the kitchen and he doesn't want it either. He specifically mentioned the Cherry-Amaretto I don't know why but what do want me to do with it?…" she pleaded at him.

Gaara glared as the thoughts ran through his mind. 'I see… Cherries… Is he somehow implying something sexual or am I just reading too much into this?' he questioned himself folding his arms. "Well I guess there's nothing else I can do." He said aloud grabbing his fork.

Naruto blanched at the red head and the waitress gasped while he took a big chunk of the tart and stuffed it into his mouth. "G-Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "I thought you were full." He said watching him with curiosity.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and swallowed so he could talk. "I guess I wasn't that full." He smirked at the raven who grit his teeth. "Besides, this pastry isn't as tasty as you Naruto. You taste so. much. better." He purred earning gasps as responses.

"Gaara!" Naruto blushed hiding his face in his hands while the waitress covered her mouth. She was shocked to say the least at the small comment.

"Emo tard! That wasn't for you!" Sasuke yelled slamming his hand down onto the table making Neji shake his head.

"I told you to just let it go already Sasuke." Neji whispered eyeing the raven. He scoff at Neji's words and got out of his seat approaching the waitress and the table.

"You gotta problem shit head?" Gaara hissed taking another bite pissing the raven off even more.

"Yeah I have a problem with you fucker! You don't deserve to have Naruto! I do and stop eating the fuckin pie!" he snarled clenching his fists standing in front of him.

"I see. Well like I said earlier the taste of this tart comes nowhere near as close of how wonderful Naruto tastes. So next time you try to woo him with something you think is delicious, make sure you know how it tastes. Better yet never mind because you'll never get the chance to taste him." He smirked pushing it aside.

"Gaara you're embarrassing me!" Naruto blushed even harder when Sasuke glanced at him.

"That's it! I'm tired of your fucking attitude prick!" Sasuke shouted slapping the fork away missing Naruto as it hit the seat beside him.

"HEY NO FIGHTING!" the waitress yelled glaring at the two.

"Well I'm tired of your bullshit too you fucker." He stood up glaring at the raven bawling his fist ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Sasuke what's gotten into you!" Neji yelled pulling at his arm only to be pushed aside.

"This doesn't concern you! Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled, yanking his arm away.

"Go fuck yourself and that supersized pride of yourself too." Gaara hissed.

Sasuke glared and stepped closer to the red head to the point that their noses were about to touch. "Say it and I'll knock you on your ass." Sasuke snarled glaring heatedly at the teen.

Gaara smirked knowing the next thing he said would push the raven over the edge. "Yeah show me like you did before, pussy." He taunted.

"That's it I'm fucking done playing with you asshole!" Sasuke yelled cranking his fist backwards.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for the next chapter and I'm sorry for leaving it off at this point. Really I am. Oh and I am sorry for going so long without updating either. I just went through a lot of stuff and kinda lost the zest to finish this but after looking at the reviews and just rereading my work, I just fell back in love with it again. I really want to finish this one and I'm almost done with my ItaNaru fic that's been going on for a while. It's just that I totally love how fics are centered around Gaara's POV more so than Naruto's because it's too overly done. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it and continue like you guys have done so far. Please drop a review if you can because I always enjoy reading them!**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Hope you guys R&R like usual and thank everyone who has done thus s far. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's enough Sasuke!" Itachi reprimanded taking ahold of his younger brother's wrist just in time before he would have attacked the red head out of sheer stupidity. Everyone was shocked by the sudden intrusion as they stared in disbelief.

"Let me go!" Sasuke yelled glaring heatedly at his brother, trying to pry his arm free. He knew one thing for sure and that was he finally wanted to kick Gaara's ass once and for all.

"Shut up. You can't even behave rationally what make you think I trust you to stop after I let you go." He growled looking at the red head. He knew exactly he was more rational than his younger brother so he didn't even need to guess who started it. "You raised your hand first." He continued gripping harder enticing a low growl.

"Tsk!" Sasuke groaned at the pain being forced onto his wrist. "Fine! Just let me go." Sasuke hissed baring his teeth to his brother.

Itachi analyzed his brother's demeanor and sighed heavily. "Come with me." He sighed, grabbing ahold of Naruto's wrist as well in the process.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with Naruto?" Gaara questioned immediately putting his hand over the elders own wrist.

Itachi eyed the sullen teen a moment before he replied. "This does not concern you. It's about Naruto's safety about his 'status'." He mentioned loosely so people wouldn't think too much into it. "Don't worry about him; I'll be the one watching him not my foolish brother." He finished glancing at Sasuke would sulked at the tone.

"Then why don't I come along?" he asked glaring at the raven who furrowed his brows curiously. Truthfully he had no reason to come other than what? Mental support for Naruto? Absurd.

"You are an outsider and have no business with this matter." He deadpanned pulling Sasuke and Naruto beside himself.

Naruto bit his lip at the predicament trying to think of a solution. "Don't worry Gaara, if Itachi said he's going to look out for me I believe him. Besides if anything does happen, I'll let you know." He said using his free hand to gesture at his pocket.

Gaara glared at the Uchiha and then turned his eyes towards his blond with worry. "I still don't trust them." He growled glaring at them both. 'I know how egotistical that bastard is so any chance he'll get, I know he will try and come onto Naruto.' He sulked thinking of the outcomes.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the comment and looked over his shoulder. "Temari, come." He announced perking their attention.

Temari smiled apologetically as she rounded the corner greeting the guys with a grin. "Sorry about the sudden intrusion but Itachi is right, Gaara." She smiled scratching the back of her head with sympathy.

The red head glared at the woman trying to figure her out. "So what? What do you expect me to do then? Twiddle my thumbs and wait till Naruto tells me he's fine? Hell no, I take matters into my hands to make sure he's alright. I know exactly what happened last time. So I'm no fool." He declared locking eyes with the elder raven.

Sasuke looked at his brother curiously at the accusation and waited to see how he would respond. Itachi didn't particularity do anything or show any sign of concern when Gaara flashed his fangs. He simply listened without interest.

"Regardless if you believe me or not is none of my business but what is, is this blond right here where you have no authority. So either back off and calm down or we can do this the hard way." Itachi glared releasing his hold on both his brother and Naruto.

The blond gasped at the declaration and quickly ran to his boyfriend's side. "It's ok Gaara I don't want any more fighting just please let it go…" he pleaded staring sadly into his eyes.

Gaara glared at the blond and held his hands up in desperation. "Do you honestly think I'll be fine with this situation? You do remember what happened last time don't you?" he questioned waiting for a reply. Naruto nodded slowly and remained quiet because he knew he couldn't say anything else about it. "But you still want me to be fine with this don't you?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

Naruto looked away from the red head as he nodded letting him know he was serious. Gaara growled and threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "Whatever, do what you want I'm out of here." He spat turning back to the table and taking his wallet out, throwing some cash onto it. He looked back at Temari when he tucked his wallet back into his pocket. "Don't worry, you can call me if anything happens Naruto. Just don't expect me to be sympathetic." He grunted tucking his hands inside of his jeans as he turned on his feet.

Naruto frowned and gripped the hem of his shirt as he watched the red head leave. He really wanted him to understand that everything was fine but he knew Gaara cared so much that it hurt. "What are we doing?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

The raven smiled gently and eyed the blond with a mischievous grin. "I didn't know someone could actually handle… better yet, the word to describe it… is 'tame' that loaded pistol." He laughed shocking the occupants in the room.

Temari frowned and stomped her heels on the floor. "You know it's not funny to tease him like that. You know how he acts." She whined swiping her hair behind her shoulder. "You should know better than anyone how of a loose cannon he is." She growled pulling her phone out of her purse.

Sasuke raised his brow at the conversation and looked at Naruto. "It seems I'm not the only one who doesn't follow what you guys are going on about." He gestured at Naruto.

The blond shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Itachi cleared his thought as he pointed at the teens in question. "Doesn't matter but I still need you too." He said glancing at them both with a serious look. "Let's get going while we still have this time to talk." He finished, turning his back so the others would follow.

**-At The Uchiha's-  
**

"Look, this is how things are going down ok. Naruto, the police department got wind of the scandal that happened a few weeks ago confirming that it really is him scheming. We are currently tracking where his distributors are processing their market but it's hard to pin point where they intersect." Itachi announced tossing a file onto the table in front of the three. Naruto looked at the stacks of papers lying lifeless on the table and then looked to Temari who had begun typing away on her laptop. It seemed as if she was documenting or taking notes on what he was saying.

Sasuke laid back on the couch crossing his leg over his knee after he grabbed one of the papers on top. "Why haven't you guys found him yet?" Sasuke commented looking at both Temari and Itachi.

The elder raven sighed and ran his hand through his hair in distress. "Well it's kind of hard to track and discover his black market trading while trying to be a clean cop. It's really hard dealing with people in the shady scene." He growled looking at Temari who knew exactly where he was coming from.

"I agree with Itachi, Sasuke. Imagine if you had to deal with crooks and illegal trafficking all the time and then try to get useful information. Not to mention if it's legit or not. People just don't give stuff like that way so easily. It comes at a price and cops are obligated by law to act accordingly." She said rubbing her temples.

Naruto frowned at her words and stared at the paper again not really paying much attention to what they were talking about until he heard his name being called, waking him from his trance.

"Give us a second while we go send some information to HQ." Itachi said waving his hand at Temari. He glared at his brother in a warning tone and smiled back at the blond. "We'll be right back." He murmured walking out the door with the woman in tow.

Naruto took a deep breath as he watched them leave making his heart beat a little bit quicker. He side glanced at the raven who continued reading with a bored expression. He didn't really feel like talking the younger Uchiha so he decided to remain quiet looking at his lap.

"So are you ok?" Sasuke announced startling the blond. Naruto nodded slowly and refused to look him in the eye. The raven noticed the hesitant reaction and sighed. "Look, I'm not going to do anything to you. Itachi can be a pain but I know when he's serious so just relax. I'll behave." He grumbled putting the document back onto the table so he could focus his attention on Naruto.

The blond slowly lifted his head and met the lingering gaze. He looked away slowly twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Why are you so persistent about this… whole thing?" he asked looking at the raven with curious eyes.

Sasuke frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Truthfully he didn't know but one thing he knew for sure was that he was attracted to the brighter teen. He shrugged his shoulders waving his hand dismissively. "What does it matter? What if I couldn't tell you why anyway?" he grumbled folding his arms over his chest. Naruto raised his brow out of surprise and bit his lip. It didn't make any sense. How could someone possibly like another person without any reason? It was odd.

"So you can't tell me why you're so bent on trying to get me? Am I even the right person or type?" he asked furrowing his brows. He really wanted to know why Sasuke was so persistent and to hear that even he doesn't know why, kind left a sour taste in his mouth.

Sasuke glared at the blond and grunted. "I like your aura. It's attractive and something I like looking at. You are pretty adorable…" he mumbled trying to hold his blush.

Naruto blanched at the tone Sasuke spoke in. He was so used to the teen talking so haughtily and dominant that hearing the awkward/embarrassed tone surprised him. He never expected to hear such emotions coming from him. "So… you like me because of how I look?" Naruto asked biting his lip.

Sasuke sighed heavily and flicked his hair to the side with an annoyed grunt. "You make it sound bad." He whispered looking away dejectedly. "I'm not some whore like everyone makes me out to be." He mumbled glaring at the wall.

Naruto was surprised to say the least as his jaw hung slack. Gaara even told him that Sasuke dated whoever he wanted without heeding to their feelings, that it sickened him. Why would Sasuke say something that conflicted against everything everyone was saying? "So you mean to tell me you haven't been sleeping with other people?" Naruto asked pointing his finger accusingly at the raven.

Sasuke glared at the finger and sized the blond up and down. "Who are you to judge me when you haven't been around? No I haven't been sleeping around with everyone. That stupid rumor started spreading when Sai thought it was funny to tease me about having a secret relationship with Neji." He snarled remembering the thought.

Naruto raised his brow in confusion at his words. Things weren't making any sense. "So you haven't had and sexual relations with anybody?" Naruto asked holding his hand up to his mouth when he saw the blush appear on the ravens cheeks.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his position as he looked away. "Yes I have but only with Neji, ok? Happy?" he asked biting his lip.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that begged to overtake his face that erupted into a playful grin. "So you've only been physical with Neji but why have you been upholding this false face about yourself?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

Sasuke remained quiet, perplexed by the question and sighed in defeat. "Truthfully I did like Neji a lot but at the same time he did have admirers too. So I got jealous and broke up with him because of it but through time I became used to his annoying presence around so I never really had to put myself out there to commit to him. I won't deny when I first met you I felt something strong and admitting this kind of hurts a bit." He said running his hand through his hair. "I know I took it to another level than I needed but I would have liked to be with you in a relationship." He added biting his lip.

Naruto shook his head disapprovingly at his words. Things were making more sense now that he finally got this chance to speak with him. "So why don't you just date Neji again?" he asked staring at the teen.

Sasuke shook his hand and threw his hand up desperately. "I already told you we dated in the past and I broke up with him but I still want to have something with you. Is that hard to believe?" he argued glaring at the blond.

Naruto frowned at his tone but tried to understand what he could. "But you both have known each other for year's right? He must know you better than anyone? Don't you care about him?" Naruto said slumping his shoulders. This raven was being even more stubborn than he thought.

"I don't want to. Well for now anyways. I don't even think he likes me anymore never mind about loving me. But I don't want to talk about my past love life when I want to be with you. Why won't you accept my proposal and at least try and date me?" Sasuke asked staring oddly at the blond.

Naruto shook his head at the question and tried to hold back his laugh. "You do realize we are complete opposites don't you? You are a very dominant person and I'm more introverted and reserved. We would most likely end up clashing against each other because of our differences. I wouldn't feel good if I kept fighting with my lover all the time…" he sighed, thinking of the way Gaara had left.

Sasuke frowned after listening to the blond and glared at the ground. "But you are something special and I can tell. Not too many people have your kind of aura." Sasuke mumbled resting his head on the couch as he stared at the ceiling.

Naruto blushed at the compliment trying not to let it go to his head. "Thanks for saying that but I'm not all that special. I know you can be compatible with Neji again if you just put effort like you did before, right?" he smiled looking at the raven who started frowning.

"I don't want to. He's someone that I know will be around always no matter how I treat him." Sasuke deadpanned looking at the blond.

Naruto blanched at the rudeness as his face grew hot. "How can you say that about someone?! How rude can you be?!" Naruto yelled clenching his fists about the stupidity dribbling from the teen's mouth.

Sasuke scoffed at the question and folded his arms again. "I'm just saying the truth. We're nothing more than physical at this point." He admitted looking away.

Naruto gasped at the revelation and immediately felt sympathy for the brunette. He started to understand now. 'Sasuke really does have feelings for Neji but is too much of a coward to admit it so he hides then away. As for the physical side of their relationship, if Neji really didn't feel anything for him he would have refused Sasuke's advances wouldn't he?' he thought biting his lip. Sasuke was more complicated than he thought.

"I don't know what to tell you Sasuke. I like Gaara and we are dating." He muttered trying to hide his blush that covered his face. He felt shy about admitting something like that but at the same time he liked it.

Sasuke scoffed and shrugged his shoulders at the blond. "Well I have a test tomorrow that I didn't study for." He said rolling his eyes.

Naruto scrunched his nose at the comment and looked at the raven oddly. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused as hell.

"Oh weren't we talking about things we could cheat on?" Sasuke smirked hiding the smug expression he so wanted to have.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the 'funny' comment and tskd. "That wasn't funny Sasuke. It was really bad, I mean really bad." He laughed finding humor at the glare sent his way. "You're such a baby. Chill out I was just teasing." He smiled laughing a bit.

The raven remained quiet as he eyed the blond with a playful smirk. "You surprise me Naruto." He smiled looking at the blond.

Naruto chuckled at the expression and waved impassively. "Your just too observant but I'll admit underneath all that fickle and daunting exterior, you seem to be quiet an interesting person yourself." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment?" he mumbled tossing a famous Uchiha smirk in the blond's direction. Naruto smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the question enticing yet another flustered expression from the raven until their little 'bonding' moment was interrupted.

"I don't mean to intrude on your guys' conversation but I finished relaying the message back." Itachi announced opening the door but was shocked to see the two actually smiling at one another. "My, my are my eyes deceiving me or are you two actually getting along?" he smirked looking solely at his brother who avoided the eye contact.

"We're fine here. Just talking is all." Naruto smiled at the elder raven. Itachi nodded and walked fully into the room continuing to glance at his silent brother who seemed to be brooding.

"Regardless…" he said perking their attention as he waved another file in his hand. "These documents right here are his next moves that are in question. Apparently they got a lead sometime last night so I'm going to be investigating in on this personally." Itachi continued placing the folder down. "I think our best for you Naruto is to stay low. You might even have to miss school but I'm not too sure. I know it would be bad for you but your safety is what matters more." He added rubbing his chin. "But then again you could always be tutored or homeschooled." He mumbled opening the file and picking up a few papers.

Sasuke looked at the blond and his eyes widened at the news. Naruto could possibly be missing from school for quite a while meaning he wouldn't have the enjoyment of teasing him. "Wouldn't it be better for him if he went to school though? I mean he could be retained for the time he misses." Sasuke asked rolling his eyes at the impassive shrug he received from his brother.

"I'm not too sure about that but I highly doubt they'll do that because of something like this that is out of his hands." He mumbled as he read the text in his hands. "But I know how troublesome the school systems can be. He might need parental or teacher backing on this one." He said looking up at the blond.

Naruto played with his fingers as he listened to the others talking not really wanting to get involved. He didn't like the idea of missing school but at the same time he didn't mind it since it gave him some time to be alone or think. He brushed his thoughts aside and looked at Itachi, locking eyes with the Uchiha. "Well what do you suppose I do?" Naruto asked biting his lip.

Itachi sighed placing the papers down as he rubbed his temples. "Your options are quite limited so there's only so much you can do. You're staying with Sakubo, no? He asked glancing at Sasuke knowing he'd get a kick out of hearing that information.

Naruto blushed at the question but nodded slowly. Itachi 'hmmd' at the gesture and stared at the ceiling. "Gaara is legally and inheritance of his father's company just as much as he wishes he wasn't. That being said; he is both beneficial and hazardous, as you continue to reside with him." he mulled.

Sasuke frowned at this new knowledge and stared unhappily at Naruto who didn't even look his way. "Why did you choose to stay with him to begin with? Isn't that a bad idea?" Sasuke scrutinized, unintentionally glaring at the blond.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty Sasuke, this is the reason why I said what did. Gaara is protected legally by the state and his residence without question but at the same time if someone finds out this information it would only be a matter of time before he was found out and from what I hear, that's something neither Gaara or his father cares to hear about in the news." He sighed holding the bridge of his nose.

"So what should I do?" Naruto asked playing with a strand of his hair.

* * *

Gaara glared at his phone while he laid motionless on his bed. He couldn't believe how Naruto brushed him off like that thinking he wasn't going to worry. Of course he was going to worry. His boyfriend was going over to the Uchiha's place so he could possibly get molested again!

He sighed heavily as he slid his phone open and began texting Temari. He really didn't want to pry too much into it but at the same time he couldn't help but to worry. Minutes flew by before he had gotten a response but put him at ease reading it. She somewhat explained that she was also keeping an eye on Naruto just in case so he could relax.

He still disagreed with her comment as he tossed his phone down onto his bed while he stood. He needed to get his mind off the matter while he walked downstairs into the kitchen. He rounded his way past the isle and meandered into the fridge looking for something to cook for the blond. He found some chicken breast and decided on frying them after he diced them into small pieces so he could make a salad or whatever. He chopped up the lettuce and a few tomatoes and prepared the simple dinner with ease making sure he had ranch for the condiment. Regardless after spending some time in the kitchen, the blond still remained away disgruntling the red head. He sighed tiredly and sat down in the living room lying down on the couch while he flipped through the channels. He didn't find anything too interesting to watch so he grumbled turning it off.

'When are you coming home Naruto? I need you.' He thought laying his arm over his face trying to block out the endless possibilities that could happen.

"Gaara?" Naruto called as he opened the door looking for the red head hoping to see him. Gaara sat up abruptly and locked eyes with the blond while he came through the door. "Oh there you are I'm glad to see you relaxing on the sofa." He smiled closing the door behind himself and locking it.

Gaara watched the blond eagerly as he stood waiting for him to come. "Yeah I was waiting for you…" he mumbled opening his arms. Naruto smiled lightly at the cute gesture and happily wrapped his arms around his lover's neck while he gave him a tight embrace.

"I missed you." He admitted snuggling closer into Gaara's chest letting the blush flourish on his cheeks. The red head nodded happily and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair smiling like mad.

"I missed you too but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I made you dinner by the way." He said pulling away from the blond pecking him on the lips.

"I think I'm going to love spending my time here." He laughed rubbing his belly even though they ate only a few hours before. "But I think I'll love spending my time with you the most." He beamed giddily.

Gaara chuckled and shook his head at the comment and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. "Come and eat and we can talk ok?" he said taking a plate out from inside the microwave. "It's still warm but if you want me to heat it up I can." He continued, putting the plate down in front of Naruto while the blond nestled in his chair on the opposite side of the island.

He shook his head gratefully and overjoyed at the smell. "I don't normally eat salads but it smells really good." He said putting the ranch on top. As Naruto ate, Gaara could only smile lightly at the cute compliments sent his way. He rested his arm on the isle remembering now exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"So what happened over there?" he questioned with his facial features remaining impassive. He really wanted to know if the bastard tried to make a move or touch him. 'He better not have or else I'll really have to teach him his place.' He thought as a frown appeared on his lips.

Naruto raised his brow but shrugged his shoulders. "Well the important thing we talked about is what I would have to be doing in the meantime but Itachi thinks I should stay home and take it easy." He grumbled putting another forkful of chicken in his mouth.

Gaara understood and folded his arms curiously. 'That seems like the best idea but won't he get in trouble for his absences?' he contemplated. "Wouldn't the school be upset if you missed all those days?" he wondered looking to the side.

Naruto waved the question aside with a quick flick of his wrist and scoffed. "Itachi thought of that already and I know dad wouldn't mind homeschooling me while this blows over." He said eating some salad.

Gaara thumbed his chin while his thoughts ran wild. He really didn't want Naruto to spend his time alone while he went to school. "What if I stay home with you?" he asked smirking playfully.

Naruto stopped his chewing at the question and a blush overtook his face. "Yeah if you want to… I mean that would help me when I'm lonely I guess." He mumbled taking another bite. Gaara couldn't help smiling at the uncomfortable position the blond was in because he knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Do you want to have some fun tonight?" he purred bringing his hand to cup the blond's cheek.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it like I did. I tried to make Sasuke have more depth in this chapter because I really don't dislike the guy. It's just that he's sort of a douche sometimes and I kinda over amplified it a bit. LOL. But anyways I hope you review because it helps and I thank all of you who take the time to read my fic. Thanks a bunch!**

**Until next time**

**-Urahara**


End file.
